The Fool's Turmoil
by Shenjay
Summary: Sequel to The Fools' Tournament. P3 X P4 crossover: reading the previous fic is extremely recommended, if only at least to know what's going on.
1. Fortune favors the brave

**Authors' note: Shenjay here! Just writing to welcome you all, both old readers and new readers, to the sequel of The Fools' Tournament. I count once again with the collaboration of Evilshroom, my co-writer. Basically, we wrote half and half of this chapter (well he wrote more than I did). I'd like to remember everyone that I'm not an English native speaker, so please forgive my mistakes if there are any.**

**Hope you guys will like this as much as The First TFT. ...TFTFT?  
**

**Thanks to sillyfudgemonkeys for the TVTropes article! And, welp. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

"When your name is called, step forward and receive your diplomas."

It was Graduation Day for the class of 2011 in Gekkoukan High, precisely one year after the conclusion of the last year's ordeals. Every face in the auditorium was smiling, beaming with pride at their accomplishments.

"Aigis."

Every one, that is, but one.

"Arisato, Minato."

Stepping up to the podium to tremendous cheers, Minato Arisato's face was expressionless. He was by far the most well-known of his classmates- brilliant, bold, a track star and the top of his class. The little bit of extra popularity from dating the most well-known of the females in his class, Yukari Takeba, certainly didn't hurt. And yet, despite the adulation laid on him, he received his diploma without a smile, nodding slightly at the principal as he walked off the stage. He stood with Aigis amidst a slowly growing crowd of graduates, listening to their chatter.

"So glad we're done!"

"Right? So, what are you doing after this?"

"Well, there's a party at…"

What _would_ he be doing after this? What lay ahead of him? Would he stay with his friends? …Would they even want to? As "Iori, Junpei" was called out and received his own certificate of graduation, he came down, gave Minato an uneasy smile and a thumbs-up, and went to talk animatedly to Akihiko and Ken, who had come down to watch their friends graduate. They all stood at some distance from Minato. Not that he didn't know why.

* * *

"_Yo, Yuka-tan! Do you wanna come with everyone to karaoke tonight? We're gonna celebrate tests being over!"_

_Minato paused around a corner. He hadn't heard about this._

"_Oh yeah, sure!"_

"_Cool! Hey, uh… man, I seem like an asshole for this, but… don't tell Minato about it."_

"_Huh? Junpei, we should all…"_

"_Look, Yuka-tan, I know he's your boyfriend and all, but… I mean, hasn't he seemed like a different person since that battle? It's like, he went to the mall the day before, and someone else came back in his skin. It's friggin' weird, and I don't know how to deal with him any more. No one else does, either."_

"…_I kinda know what you mean. I mean, he's still sorta the same, but it's like he's just… somewhere else, all the time."_

"_I just don't know how to deal with him any more. The way he acts is way different than before! It's really damn awkward."_

"_I know. He's been getting worse, too. At first he was just sort of weird, but obviously trying to deal with… whatever it is that was eating at him. I mean, when I first asked him out, he was a little hesitant, but we were doing really well. But lately… you know he called me a different name yesterday?"_

"_What, like when you were talkin', or…?"_

"…"

"…_Damn. Do you think he's…?"_

"…_I don't know. I doubt it. Dunno when he'd get the time. He spends most of his time around Aigis. And I've never met anyone named 'Hamuko'."_

"_Hamuko? Never heard of her, either. And man, he does spend a lot of time around Aigis. What's the deal with that? What the hell are they always talkin' about? I mean, she hung around him all the time before the battle, but they never seemed all that close. Now they're like, best friends… never thought I'd be jealous of a friggin' robot."_

"_He won't tell me what they talk about. He won't tell me what is always bothering him. He's just… so distant. I only ever seem him smile around Aigis any more."_

"_They both got accepted to Tokyo U, right?"_

"_Yeah. I know this is horrible, but… I'm kinda relieved."_

"_That he's leavin'?"_

"_That I don't have to break up with him. I don't know how hard he would take it, but… he seems really fragile, lately. I'm glad it can just sorta end naturally."_

"_Fragile… man, who'd have ever thought that'd be something we'd ever call _Minato?"

* * *

"Minato?"

Minato snapped out of his reverie, looking at Aigis, who had been addressing him in concern. He managed a smile for her.

"I'm fine, Aigis," he said. "I was only… thinking about the future."

"You seemed to be thinking more about the past," she said, her voice holding a slight tone of reproach. He remained silent, absently watching the stage as "Takeba, Yukari" walked across, down the steps, and past him with the same sort of uneasy smile Junpei had given him. That all of their group of friends, save Aigis, had been giving him for the past year. She stood with the larger group, and spared him no further glance, laughing freely with them all.

"…The past was a lot happier," he said finally.

"She would have wanted you to put in the effort to make the future better, then."

"I have been."

"You were. You have since seemed to give up. Minato…" she drew off hesitantly, but forged ahead. "Minato, this is the start of a new time in our lives. You should put the past behind you and focus on that."

"You want me to forget about her?" His voice rose slightly, causing the eyes of his friends to swerve worriedly his direction.

"I would have you keep her in your heart as a fond memory, not a chain to a time that not only has passed, but never truly was. You are losing your friends, Minato."

Without a word, Minato turned and started walking out. "Yamagishi, Fuuka," the last of the class to receive her diploma, stopped him with a gentle hand as he passed by her on the way to the door.

"Minato-kun?" she asked in concern. "Are you not feeling well? You should really stay for the end of the ceremony."

"I'm just…"

"Come on!" she urged, tugging at his sleeve toward the rest of SEES. "We're all going to celebrate after this! You can't leave now."

He looked at the group, which had stopped their discussion to watch him, then at Fuuka's genuine smile. He firmly pried her hand off his arm.

"I'll see you at the dorm," he mumbled. He left with all eyes on his back.

"Congratulations, class of 2011! May your futures all be bright!"

As he started on the familiar path toward the train station, Minato heard the cacophonous, triumphant cheers of the graduating class behind him. His neutral expression never changed.

* * *

"Right, class, so today we'll be continuing our discussion on Jungian psychology. Now, yesterday I lectured on the concept of the "persona," what Jung theorized was the self we present to the world. A mask of sorts, if you will. Now then, a mask is made to hide something. Jung had a name for this concept, as well- the part of ourselves we keep hidden deep down, even away from ourselves. Does anyone know the name of this?"

"Shadow."

"Ah… yes, Arisato, that is correct. I would prefer if you raised your hand to volunteer an answer, but perhaps you've not done it enough to get the hang of it?" the professor said with a teasing smile, eliciting a small chuckle from the part of the class who sat behind the blunet. The boy himself gave no sign, only lowering his head so his bangs hid his shut eyes, drifting off to sleep as he did for most of his classes.

Minato had been in university for several months now, and it was September. As had become his ritual, as soon as the sound of the class collectively rising and shuffling toward the door woke him, he groggily stood up, shambled all the way toward his dorm room, and collapsed onto his bed, staring blankly at his ceiling. His textbooks sat on his desk, a fine layer of dust atop the stack. His eyes fluttered and shut, his whirling mind coming slowly to a peaceful stop.

* * *

A light knock at the door roused him from his sleep. He looked confusedly at the door, which had not had anyone waiting on the other side of it since he had moved in. Disentangling himself from the sheets he had somehow managed to snarl around himself in his sleep, Minato went to open the door. His confused expression faded into the neutral one he wore everywhere upon seeing who was on the other side.

"Aigis. How did you get into the boys' dormitory?"

"Such rudimentary security systems are nothing before my stealth prowess," she boasted, smiling brightly at Minato. When he did not return the smile, it faded. "Minato. Don't you have a class right now?"

"Hm…? Oh. Yeah. World History."

"Why are you not in attendance?"

He shrugged, his eyes half-lidded.

"Do you need a moment to wake up before talking?" Aigis asked, her voice becoming ever-so-slightly sharp.

"No," he mumbled, sitting back onto the bed. "No, I'm fine. Sorry. How did you know I was here, if you knew I have a class now?"

"I was out of my own class," she replied. "I was waiting outside of your dormitory to greet you when you left to go to class. And yet, you did not emerge."

"How did you know I wasn't going from a different location?" he challenged, his lips tightening.

"You are never anywhere than your dorm or a classroom. And the latter, far less often lately."

Aigis frowned down at him.

"You have been skipping classes."

He stayed quiet, his stare directed at the floor.

"Your grades have been slipping precipitously. You are in danger of losing your scholarships."

"…How did you know that?"

"I requested that Fuuka-san access your school account and tell me your current class standings."

"Aigis, you don't have to trouble yourself worrying after me any more," he said, his expression placid but his voice beginning to show the edge of irritation.

"No," she agreed. "I do not. I do not have to. However, I do, because you and I are all the other has. Our friends are kilometers away, and have their own lives besides. Neither you nor I have any family. We have to support each other, because no one else will. But for me to support you, you have to put in some effort of your own! What happened to the boy who held up the weight of the world for years?"

"_He doesn't have a damn thing left to fight for."_

He stared at his feet silently.

"Why have you given up already?" she pleaded. "I know better than anyone else the grief you feel. But you are not even attempting to attain your own life or your own happiness. You do not talk to anyone in your classes in the present. You do not work toward a future by studying and attending classes. Why can you not please just try?!"

Her voice choked up and her fists clenched at her sides. She stared at him expectantly, waiting for him to raise his head and look her in the eyes.

"_I just don't care any more."_

"Please, Minato. Seeing you let your life fall into ruin after you spent so long attaining it hurts me. I know you do not feel the same for me as I do for you, but you told me once that you do love me in a way. Can you not try, for me?"

"_She would. She doted on you so much."_

His throat suddenly too tight to speak, Minato only looked up into her eyes. He nodded once, bringing a bright smile to her face. She flung her arms around him tightly, holding him close.

"Thank you, Minato," she said. "Do not worry. It will be better in the future."

"_No it won't."_

As Aigis left his room, after tossing him one last bright smile, he turned his head to his desk and the books upon them. His history book sat atop the stack. With a heavy sigh, he sat at the chair, wearily flipping the tome open. He stared at it. And stared. And stared.

"Come on. Read. Study. Wake up tomorrow and actually go to your morning class. Aigis is right. You can turn this around."

"_Why bother? What does it matter? When she's goneshe'sgoneshe's gone never existed at all?"_

"Stop it…" he mumbled to himself. "Stop thinking about it… for once, goddamnit, please."

* * *

At two minutes to midnight, nearly lulled to sleep by the sound of a light rain outside, he cast his mind back to something Aigis had said that day. His book was still on the first page.

"No family… that's something old for me… but also something new. Can you miss something you never actually had…?"

"_Hamuko…"_

"Grandpa Jouhei… and Naoto. I wonder what she's actually like…"

CLICK

He turned his head slowly to the source of the sound, the television in the center of the dorm's back wall. It had snapped on of its own volition. The screen was fuzzy, but he could make out a silhouette of a figure walking around on it. Even as obscured as it was, he recognized that figure. He recognized that hat.

"…Naoto…?"

He scrambled out of the chair and up to the television, getting close enough to it to risk eye strain. It was unmistakable.

"Naoto! What kind of program…"

CLICK

As abruptly as it had come on, the screen shut off, leaving Minato staring at his own reflection, wondering absently how one who slept as much as he did could have such sunken eyes.

"…What _was_ that?"

But wondering more presently just what he had just seen. Rushing back to his desk and flipping open his laptop, he began searching for some explanation, searching through messageboards, blogs, and anything else that seemed to hold relevant information to his television switching on by itself. By far, the bulk of the information appeared to be regarding a…

"Midnight Channel…" he muttered, scrolling down the page. "TV turned off at midnight… rainy night… see your true love? That's just disgusting…"

He looked closer into each claimant of the rumor, most particularly where they tended to live.

"Inaba… Inaba… Inaba… every one of them… what is with this little town? Rise Kujikawa moved there… Amagi Inn… hm?"

He leaned in closer to his screen.

"'Grisly murders rock small town.' Hung up on phone poles, power lines… serial murders. A small town's police force won't be able to handle that… they would have to get some sort of outside help," he reasoned aloud. "Investigators from a larger city with bigger crime, or… or a detective. A high-profile detective, for such a strange case."

For the first time in months, Minato smiled broadly.

"Naoto. She's there, I know it. I wonder… I wonder if it could be true… if maybe my mind was recalling something from my past instead of just a falsification. She could be… she could be!"

Frantically, he grabbed at his cell phone, searching for a name in his contacts.

"…Minato?" Aigis asked from the other end of the line. "Are you not asleep?"

"No, no, I just saw something! Naoto! On the TV! While it was off!" he explained in a blur. "She's in Inaba! I bet, at least."

"…Where are you going with this, Minato?"

"To Inaba! I mean, that's where I want to go. To talk to her."

"Minato… she is not your sister in this world."

"You don't know that!" he shouted fiercely into the phone, glaring at the wall where someone had banged, telling him to 'shut the hell up.' Cooling his anger somewhat, he turned back to the phone. "You don't know that. I don't know that. And I have to find out, Aigis. I have to."

"You will be leaving your classes behind." It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"You will be doing so for a slim hope that this person who was your sister in a false world remains so in reality."

"…Yes."

"If she is, will you be happy?"

"…I'll be euphoric. It's what I want most."

"_Except to have Hamuko back."_

"Then I will join you."

"Aigis, no!" he objected. "You have a good future here. I can take care of myself."

"No, you cannot," the voice on the other end replied with some amusement. "You needed me to take care of you for eons. That has not changed. I will continue protecting you there."

"…Thank you, Aigis."

"You are welcome, Minato. Now go to bed, please."

CLICK

* * *

Minato wasn't exactly sure of how it had happened. When had he become such an impulsive boy? How comes he'd never realized before what he really wanted? How easy it was to attain! He just gave up without even trying, assuming they wouldn't be related, but…

"Hey, Minato! Was that a fox?"

"Could be."

"Did you see it?"

"Sure thing, Aigis."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Aha."

"…Look, Minato! A ninja shark!"

"Oh yeah, cool."

"…Minato!"

"Huh?"

Seeing Aigis's disappointed stare, he could only manage an awkward smile as he realized how spaced out he was.

But his smile soon became a genuine one. Soon, there'd be no more disappointed looks from Aigis. No more awkward tensions. Everything would go back to how it was before as soon he found Naoto…

…Or so he hoped.

* * *

A voice soon announced that the train was arriving to Inaba, and that was the cue to start rustling bags.

"Ready, Aigis?"

His smile showed a great deal of determination, but his sight was fixed in the infinite.

The blonde robot nodded at him.

Minato had seen some pictures of Inaba when he first searched the place. In fact, if he closed his eyes, he could perfectly recall how distracted he was when Hamuko left to go there and he was left to win a tournament.

…Huh. The universe does very weird things, indeed.

* * *

He stood still in the middle of what seemed the main street. To his left, a gas station. To his right, the bus stop where he and Aigis rode down the bus. In front of him, a few, little, tiny, insignificant stores.

And yet there he was. In the middle of the rain, with not a car to be seen. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as a warm breeze blew past, bringing him memories of a flying hat.

"I have absolutely no idea of where we should go."

Aigis shook her head as she pulled him to the sidewalk. "Perhaps asking the locals where Naoto-san usually hangs out would be a sound idea."

"It's as good way to start." He announced as he began walking ahead, trying to locate anyone who might give him a hand. "…I guess she wouldn't hang out with bad people, right?"

"None worse than you, Minato."

"That was uncalled for, you."

"It was. You said 'Aigis'."

"Bad puns? Oh, come on. Who do you think you are? Ha—?"

He clicked his tongue slowly, not allowing himself to finish that name.

"…Let's go, we're going to have a busy day."

With a last look over his shoulder, feeling observed for a moment, they kept marching onwards.

* * *

As he walked around the street the whole morning, Minato arrived to a conclusion: everyone was trying to avoid him. Did he reek of smoke and 'city scent' so much? Was he perhaps that intimidating?

He found his answer in a puddle once the rain stopped.

His hair had grown wildly since the last time he cared, getting wavier and wavier until it looked like he had always had a curly hair. A stubble- more like random patches of tiny hairs- decorated his face reminding him that he'd ditched mirrors a long time prior. And let's not even mention the dark circles under his eyes; holes of doom, may he say.

He wore a simple white shirt, the first he picked up, and some random trousers. Long gone was the stylish boy who wore a wooly raincoat everywhere. He looked like a complete hikikomori. And that's just what he had become.

But it was probably the 'big city scent' what was keeping people away from him. Yes. So Aigis decided to conduct the investigations all by herself while Minato waited in a nearby shrine, lest he'd keep instilling fear in the townsfolk.

"Be careful ,okay? Don't get lost or—"

"I'll be okay, Minato."

Aigis ran away, giggling, while he sat down under the tori and closed his eyes thoughtfully.

How would Naoto be? What had she been doing in those two years?

What if she remembered him? What if they became friends again? What if Johei was still a jerkass?

Among 'what if's, exhaustion from the excitement and boredom, Minato began nodding off little by little, eventually falling into a necessary nap.

* * *

"Minato… Minato."

"Hrngh… I don't want to go to college today…"

"Minato…"

"I want to… stay in bed with…"

He began opening his eyes as he realized someone was poking his face with a stick.

"Aigis!" He startled, hitting the back of his head with the torii. He could only wish that hadn't left a mark.

"Mission successful." She gave him a thumbs-up as she helped him up. "If my inquiries are correct, Naoto should be currently at school. I hope she didn't develop her incipient ninja skills enough to fool us, though."

"Y-yeah…" He yawned. "Well, we could… wait, what hour is it?" He looked at his smart phone. "OH, FUCK!"

He got up and grabbed Aigis's hand as he ran following the indications to the school in his mobile phone.

* * *

Yasogami high school was really little, so much that when lessons were over, it looked like rush hour in the monorail. No matter what, though, amidst the buzz, Minato knew what he was looking for.

A blue hat. If she wore a blue hat, he wouldn't need to think twice. There couldn't be anything more symbolic that wearing that stupid cap even to school.

And guess what? She didn't disappoint.

Minato could feel the most wonderful warmth rising to his chest- a feeling so long lost- as yet another suddenly attacked him: he was beginning to choke a little, realizing he hadn't spoken to anyone other than Aigis.

The panic was soon gone, though. His eyes met Naoto's briefly, and, forgetting the crowd and whatever fear he might have felt, he walked with determination towards his sister of another world.

He just stared at her silently for a few seconds, trying to recall the days in which he did this without even thinking. Then again, back then, he had a good reason for being so perfect at speaking.

"May I… help you?"

Oh, Naoto was looking at him with a weird face. Damn, he'd been trying to think for too long. Well, he'd make up with the next words, no problem.

"Uh… yeah, hi." He smiled, or at least honestly tried to. "My name is Minato Arisato."

She made an 'oh' face. Maybe.

"Er… say, you're Naoto, right?"

"Shirogane-san, if you please." She gave him a weird look from under the brim of her cap.

"O-oh, yeah, sorry." He nodded to himself. "So you… um… investigate people and stuff with your grandfather, yeah?"

"That I do."

"…Johei-san?"

She gave a slow, confused nod. Minato felt the flame in his chest burning more intensely: he hadn't made up any of that, then!

"Then your parents are still dead, no?"

The excitement in his voice probably didn't help the horrible glare Naoto directed at him. He backed off, just a little bit.

"Go straight to the point." She sizzled menacingly.

"Ah… y-yeah." He cleared his throat. "Say… wouldn't you happen to be looking for a big brother?"

He could clearly hear the sound of Aigis's hand crashing against her face right behind him, he turned around a moment to look at her, and when he looked at Naoto again, her face was a mask of barely conceited anger.

"Arisato-san." She began. "If you do not move away now and leave me alone, I'm afraid I might have to recur to my weapon and turn you in to the police department."

Minato's happiness suddenly wilted, leaving barely a little spark. "Then… you really don't…?"

"HEY, YOU!" A loud mouthed student with red headphones suddenly yelled.

A whole group of students, among which there was an albino, a bleached punk with a scar on his forehead much like Aki, and several other misfits ran towards him.

"Is this creep bothering you?" A girl with a green jacket and short brown hair asked her, standing at the same time in front of a black haired girl.

"I'm not a—"

"I can handle this situation by myself." Naoto concluded, shooting everyone and arrogant look. She reminded him much of himself not so long ago. "Arisato-san was about to leave, were you not?"

Minato was about to reply, when he noticed the glare the scary punk was giving him. He normally wouldn't have back down at such a pathetic attempt to scare him, but Aigis lightly tugged his sleeve.

…He couldn't just think of himself.

"…This isn't over. We'll see each other again."

He crossed glares with the albino guy for a moment, feeling its intensity, and a very discreet question.

With that, he took Aigis's hand and walked away, hearing murmurs about him, and questions about who was 'the blonde cutie'.

…If they so much as laid a finger on her, he'd make sure they'd regret it.

* * *

As the night began falling over Inaba, and Minato found he hadn't had another chance to meet with Naoto, Aigis proposed looking for some sort of hotel where to stay.

The "Amagi Inn" seemed nice enough, though Minato had to confess he felt extremely awkward the moment he asked for a suite, only to save some money. It's not that he was lacking precisely, but the less they had to pay, the better.

…Maybe it also had to do with feeling lonely when Aigis wasn't there.

* * *

"So many channels, and there's nothing good on TV." Aigis lamented, switching channels every few seconds. "Inns are really nothing like the ones in videogames."

"I'm actually thankful we don't have to pay in gold coins." Minato joked, snatching the remote from her hands to turn the TV off. He then took a seat on the ground in front of the TV by her side. "…Do you think she'll appear in the Midnight Channel tonight as well?"

As if to answer his question, a static noise began blaring out of the disconnected TV, and the screen began shining with a yellowish color. The image stabilized, only to show some sort of operation room, like the ones seen in spy films.

A figure in a stupidly long lab coat walked in front of the camera, stopping right in the middle to wave at the viewers.

"…Naoto!"

"Shh! She's talking!"

"Good evening, everyone. I'm the Detective Prince, Naoto Shirogane."

' Detective Prince'… Wasn't that the nickname he gave her in the Shirogane State?

"Welcome to 'Experiment of the Century: the Genome Project'." She smiled, acting as if she was the host. "I will be experimentor and experimentee both, in a forbidden yet wonderful bodily alteration process!"

"What the fuck is she even going on about?" Minato muttered, only to be hushed again by Aigis.

"You shall witness my departure into a new realm… The moment of a new birth! From the chosen day forth, I shall walk a completely different path in life…! And I will share this glorious occasion, this memorable day, with all of you!"

Minato just stared at the TV with eyes wide as saucers.

"Do stay tuned!"

With that the TV turned itself off again.

The bluenet and the blonde robot stayed in silence, staring at the screen.

Minato silently got up, hands balled into a fist, and a determined look decorating his face as he said:

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this case, Aigis." He gritted his teeth. "Definitely."

* * *

**Awkwardnato might as well be called Vincent, I'd say 8D Look forward to more!**


	2. Apart of Something Greater

**A/N: To clear up some apparent confusion, Aigis's line in the previous chapter about Minato "trying" was regarding her wanting him to try to live, not try to love her. I love Aigis as much as anyone (read: more than anyone, come the fuck at me), but you guys gotta read things **_**without**_** your shipping goggles on sometimes. As in TFT, Minato and Aigis are only very solidly friends in this.**

**And the italic words are not any kind of 'weird enemy thing' or anything. They're called depression.**

**Alright, Shenjay here! Just thanking Evilshroom for writing like 70... 80... a million percent of the chapter! **

**I'd like to thank everyone as well for their kind reviews, answer MGS with 'you missed the point enterely, he obviously HAS problems' and thank sillyfudgemonkeys for The Fool's Turmoil's TVTropes article!**

* * *

"So then, where are you planning on investigating first?" Aigis asked the next morning as the two prepared to leave their room at the inn.

"Hm… guess I'll ask around about the Midnight Channel thing," Minato said, yawning. "I don't think I have the full picture on it yet. Then I'll see if I can find Naoto again and get her to be more reasonable this time."

"So, your plan is to go around and talk to people you don't know at random?" Aigis clarified. At his affirmative nod, she pursed her lips. "Perhaps I may be better suited for this task…?"

"I know how to talk to people, Aigis…" he grumbled. "It was Hamuko that always sucked at the talking with good words thing."

"…I see."

A knock on the door turned their heads. Minato shrugged and opened it up, revealing a young high school-aged girl with long black hair in a kimono.

"…What do you want?" he asked bluntly. She looked taken aback.

"You… aren't you that guy that was harassing Naoto-kun yesterday?"

"No."

"Oh… you look just like him. I'm sorry," she said with a bow.

"I was just talking to Naoto. Not harassing her. She _is_ a bit more sensitive than I remember, though."

"I… um…" the girl appeared to be at a complete loss, not knowing where to begin. "…_Her?_"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she's my sister," he said, scratching the stubble on his neck thoughtfully. "Anyway, I gotta go figure out what this Midnight Channel crap is all about. Hey, you have any clue about it?"

"I…"

"Actually, scratch that. You were around Naoto, I guess. Don't remember, but you saw me there so you had to be there. Do you know anything about her?"

"Um…"

"Also, does this inn serve breakfast?"

"…Yes?"

"Excellent. Thanks for your help." And with that, he pushed past her out of the room. The girl stood looking at his back, dumbfounded. A hand on her shoulder drew her attention to the blonde who remained behind.

"Forgive him," Aigis said apologetically. "He has… been through some trying times. Although, that is little excuse for his rudeness… please let me introduce us both. I am Aigis, and he is Minato Arisato. We will be staying as guests in this inn for a time."

The girl managed a smile.

"Well, it's nice to have you as our guest. I'm Yukiko Amagi, the daughter of the owners of this inn." She hesitated awkwardly. "Um, I don't mean to pry, but that man, Arisato-san…"

"He is not dangerous," assured Aigis. "Minato is only… in quite a lot of pain, and has been for some time. He lost a person very dear to him, and it caused him to drift away from most of his friends, and lose touch with society. He is terribly lonely now. This attempt of his to find a family is… the desperation of a man with little left in his life."

"Um, I don't really know the situation that well, but Aigis-san, aren't you close to him?" Yukiko asked.

Aigis offered her a wry smile.

"I'm afraid that I remind him too much of the times he had with the one he lost."

"Oh, I see…" she murmured. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Aigis-san… um, do you have a last name?"

"Of course," Aigis said, nodding. "It is Aigis."

"Oh!" Yukiko shook her head lightly. "I thought that was your first name."

"It is."

"Eh?"

"It is my only name. Therefore, it is both my first and last name, correct?"

There was a small pause. A snort escaped Yukiko's nose, then built into a restrained giggle. Before long, the girl was holding her sides, laughing with a wild abandon. Aigis raised an eyebrow at the display, but smiled softly. When Yukiko managed to calm down, and rose from her bent over position, Aigis handed her a tissue for the tears streaming down her face.

"I am glad that there is finally someone who appreciates my jokes."

"Oh, ahahaha, oh... thank you, Aigis-san," Yukiko managed out, wiping her eyes. "Um, I hope Arisato-san starts to feel better. Although… he should be careful what he looks into."

"I will ensure he doesn't go too far in his investigations," Aigis reassured her. "This seems like a very nice town. I will attempt to restrain him from causing too much trouble."

"Oh, good. It's just… the Midnight Channel…" she stopped suddenly as Aigis looked at her with interest.

"Do you know something about it?" she inquired.

"No, well, it's just a rumor-" she started to offer weakly, before her phone went off. She apologized quickly to Aigis, then pulled it out. "Yes? Souji-kun? Of course, Chie and I saw it last night… today, then. Yes, we have to get Na-"

She shot a quick look in Aigis's direction.

"…We have to do it as quickly as possible. Of course. Goodbye." She turned towards Aigis, offering her a smile that even the android could see was not entirely genuine. "I'm sorry, I need to go ensure the other guests are taken care of. It was very nice meeting you, Aigis-san."

"Likewise, Amagi-san," agreed Aigis, giving her a speculative look. "Perhaps we will see each other more later."

* * *

As soon as Yukiko hurried away, Aigis walked quickly out the door and into the lobby, where Minato held a plate of food.

"They don't have cereal," he announced with a note of forlorn. Aigis just shook her head and took him by the arm, leaning to whisper into his ear.

"Amagi-san knows more than she is letting on," she said. "I believe she also saw the Midnight Channel last night, and furthermore, that she knows more about what it entails than we do."

Minato paused, biting into a piece of toast.

"Then I suppose we have a lead," he mused, chewing thoughtfully. "Should we confront her?"

"Not immediately," she advised. "I believe she will be meeting with someone who called her. If we follow her where she goes, we may be able to gather more information ourselves instead of relying on her to tell us directly."

"Sounds good. Lets me finish my toast, at least."

"May I have a bite?"

"Sure."

Aigis leaned into the proffered slice of toast and took a bite, chewing thoughtfully.

"I was correct," she confirmed. "It tastes strongly of toast, with just a hint of spring."

Minato lifted his head, seeing a figure in a red sweater hurry out the door.

"I think that was Amagi," he pointed out. "Aigis, engage pursuit mode. Let's see where she's off to..."

* * *

"What kind of group of high-school friends comes together at the local megamart?" he wondered later, watching them from an adjacent table, peering over a newspaper he used to occlude his face. Aigis had produced one from who-knows-where. She insisted she had a hammerspace.

"Minato, you are the last person to complain about high school students spending time 'coming together' in odd places," Aigis muttered, listening intently for snatches of the group of teenagers' conversation.

"Funny," he grumbled. "What are they saying?"

"From what I can determine, they seem to believe that Naoto-san was kidnapped... although they're mentioning a TV a lot."

"She _what_?!"

Every head at the table adjacent to them turned to Minato, who had risen furiously. He stalked over to the group, paying no mind to the general displeasure of everyone there upon seeing him, save perhaps Yukiko.

"You again," the gray-haired one said, eying him carefully.

"Jeez, this weirdo again?" the one with the headphones around his neck grumbled, just loudly enough for Minato to hear him and glare at him.

"Senpai, you want me to take this creep out of here?" the large, bleach-blonde punk asked the albino.

Every eye at the table went to the young man the punk had addressed, who continued looking intently at Minato.

"What do you want?" he asked simply.

"The whereabouts of my sister would be a nice start," replied Minato. "You seem to think she's been kidnapped. Why?"

"We have our sources of information," the boy replied guardedly.

"Do you believe everything you see on TV?" Aigis asked, smiling triumphantly at the boy's startled jump in her direction. "The Midnight Channel has something to do with this, does it not?"

"Aigis-san!" Yukiko gasped, startled. "How did you-?"

"You know these two somehow, Yukiko?" the boy asked, turning interestedly in her direction.

"They're guests at the inn," she explained. "Aigis and Minato Arisato."

"I see... then that would mean you two aren't from around here, then," the boy speculated.

"The fact that you didn't notice such a thing from the beginning, considering the size of this town, would indicate much the same about yourself," Aigis observed.

The boy leaned back, looking somewhat impressed.

"You have quite the deductive mind," he said, sparing her a smile. "Let me introduce us. This is Yosuke Hanamura," indicating the boy with headphones, "Chie Satonaka," a girl in a green sweater with a large plate of meat before her, "Kanji Tatsumi," the scowling blonde punk, "and Rise Kujikawa," a pretty young lady who had spent more time watching the gray-haired boy than the newcomers. "I'm Souji Seta."

"You're Rise Kujikawa?" Minato asked in surprise. She sighed slightly.

"Yeah. I guess you're a fan?"

"No, not at all," he said flatly. "I really can't stand your music. But I used to have to listen to it all the time... even your speaking voices are similar..."

Rise didn't seem to know how to respond to that. No one did, although Yosuke looked noticeably more irritated.

"Look, I really don't care about all your names," Minato continued. "Just tell me what you know about my sister, already."

Souji leaned back, studying the increasingly frustrated blunet.

"Alright then," he acquiesced. "You're new around town. Yosuke, why don't you show them around and answer their questions... within reason."

"What?!" Yosuke spluttered. "Partner, why the hell...?"

"Ariasto-san seems to be a very determined fellow," Souji said casually, still locking eyes with the Fool before him. "If we don't give him _any_ answers, he would just dog us until he found things out anyway. This would be best for both of us."

"...I gotcha," Yosuke said, loosening up a bit. "You sure Yukiko wouldn't be better for this sort of thing? She's more the type to take care of people."

"We may need those skills for ourselves, don't you think?"

"So... I guess the rest of you are going to be busy while I'm... showing them around?"

"We'll find something to do," Souji affirmed.

"...Alright," Yosuke said, rising from his spot at the table. "Aigis-san, Arisato, let's go. I guess I'll answer your questions while we walk."

* * *

Minato narrowed his eyes at Yosuke whenever he would direct a dreamy look at his dear android, and that happened way too often as they headed wherever that boy meant to go.

"Then, you're the owner of all these beautiful televisions in which I could see all kinds of anime?"

"W-well, that's not quite true. You see, I'm the manager's son and…" He could hear the two of them talking a couple meters ahead.

"And even being so you work assisting clients? That's quite impressive, Yosuke-san."

"Really? I-I mean, yeah, I guess it is…" His face went slightly red as his smile increased. "Hey, would you like to have a drink together or something once this is—"

"Hanamura-san." Minato interrupted, arms folded in exasperation. "I am still waiting for an explanation."

"Huh? Oh, you're still there?"

Minato's glare was such that even Aigis took a step back.

"Right, right, guess you don't really care 'bout seeing places either." Yosuke raised his hands in a placating way. "So uh, whaddja wanna know, again?"

"The Midnight Channel. Tell me everything about it." Minato demanded.

"Well, uh… we don't know EVERYTHING. We're only taking guesses at most stuff." He admitted, rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't care if it's speculation or not, you must have enough proof to relate what used to be an urban legend to my sister's disappearance."

"You… you really think he's a girl?"

"Irrelevant. Answer my question."

Aigis put a hand on the shoulder of the puzzled, and somewhat irritated, Yosuke. "He's truly worried. Answer him, please, or neither of us will hear the end of it."

Minato limited himself to raising an eyebrow at that affirmation.

"Well, basically…" Yosuke folded his arms and looked away, sighing. "If you appear in the Midnight Channel you'll get kidnapped."

The blunet gave him a grave nod of understanding. "But…how can someone appear in the Midnight Channel?"

"That's…"

He turned for a moment towards Aigis, who was looking at him intently. Cuteness shouldn't be a legal way to press into giving a confession.

"…You have to be on TV first."

Minato could only furrow his brow. So? Was that it? A magical phenomena happening only to people who appeared on TV? "I don't suppose half of the news staff have been kidnapped." He pondered aloud. "How did you relate both facts?"

"Most of our members were kidnapped and rescued at some point."

"…Rescued?"

The boy bit his tongue at the slip.

"A-ah, w-well… we're an Investigation Team! We investigate and stuff! They were rescued by the police, o-of course!"

After this obvious lie, he began cackling. Minato was unimpressed.

"Was my sister one of you, perhaps?"

"Um… kinda."

"Kinda?"

"Well… _he_ was studying the murders and all, too." Yosuke moved his eyes left and right. "So uh…you done asking?"

Minato shook his head. This boy just wouldn't cooperate any further… with him.

"Yes, thank you very much for your kindness. I believe I can go on investigating by myself with this."

"Er… right. Good luck or something."

As Aigis was about to go after Minato, he turned around with a smile.

"I'd like to be alone for a while, Aigis. You'd only get bored standing by in my room."

Yosuke seemed to get a bit startled by that fact.

"Why don't you go with Yosuke and take a look around town?"

"Minato…"

"Well, see you both!"

As he kept on marching onwards, his feigned smile disappeared. Aigis wasn't stupid, she knew him perfectly, and the reason he left her with them as well. It wasn't fair to her… but he'd make sure to repay her once everything was over.

Until then… he had to follow a certain bundle of teenagers.

* * *

Minato opened the door to his room and dragged his feet towards the futon, letting himself fall face first over it.

"I really need to get fit again." He muttered, face covered by his pillow. "No more… persecutions…"

As he was about to fall into Morpheus's arms, someone opened and closed the door swiftly.

"Hey, AigisssAAAAARGH."

The android lifted him in the air and gave him a crushing hug. "Oh Minato! You won't believe how much fun I had! Everyone is so nice! And Yosuke-san got me so many free things!"

"Aigisss."

"I hadn't had so much fun in years! Going around town, seeing Chie-san and Yosuke-san argue…!"

"Aigis, I beg you…"

As she finally looked down at the boy she was embracing, she realized that he'd gone from red to almost purple, and quickly left him on the ground again.

* * *

"Seriously…" Minato sighed, fully recovered by the next morning. "You guys can't take anything seriously. I followed you the whole day and got nothing interesting."

"Save some muscles?"

"Save **sore** muscles." He sighed yet again. "So? Did you find anything out?"

"Rise-san is prone to accosting Souji-san."

"Interesting. Regarding the investigation, though?"

"Oh… I… ahem, made some inquiries."

"Aigis, you don't cough."

"However, I'd need some more… confirmation."

Minato grinned, giving Aigis an amused look. "Now now, you want to play with your new friends, hm?"

Aigis gasped. "I AM BEING STRICTLY PROFESSIONAL, MISTER MINATO."

"Oh, yeah?"

"How dare you doubt me, hmph!" She quickly turned her face away.

"…Where did you learn that?" He asked, bemused.

"Some old police film in which the character who says those words ends up joining the enemy."

"Oh, that gives me SO much more confidence."

As they were laughing together, someone knocked on the door.

"Go on, it's open!"

Unsurprisingly, Yukiko was the one behind the door, but she wasn't clad in the kimono she wore to assist customers.

"Um, good morning." She greeted coyly. "Aigis-san, would you like to come with us today? We were thinking about…"

As Aigis was about to say yes without even hearing the rest of it, her eyes suddenly fell on Minato-san. The conflict became obvious.

Minato only shook his head, a wry smile decorating his face. "Don't worry about me, you should have as much fun as you can; she's my sister, not yours. I'll keep on investigating by myself. Now, go on. Your friends are waiting."

With that he ruffled her hair, and pushed her out of the room, closing the door strongly behind her.

Aigis stared at the door for a few seconds, before finally opening her mouth, sadness filling her voice.

"Minato…"

The answer was delayed, but it eventually arrived. "…Yes?"

Aigis looked down, her blonde locks covering her face.

"I'm still in my pajama."

* * *

"…So Arisato-san decided to let you go alone again, huh?" Souji mentioned casually, trying to walk as normally as he could with an idol clinging to his arm. "A pity, I would have liked to talk to him further. Perhaps he could offer some insight if he… calmed down."

Aigis looked confused at those words, so Rise decided to intervene.

"Aigis-san, that boy is kinda creepy… no offense!" She explained, making Aigis hold back a small smile. Her voice did seem like Hamuko's. "He doesn't suit you at all! You're so cool, and pretty too! You could have someone nicer and younger!"

"Yeah, he's like a thousand years older than you, right?" Chie asked, seconding the motion.

"Old for me…?" Aigis asked, looking perplexed. Then she understood. "Oh, um… he's not my boyfriend. And he's not that old."

Both Souji and Yosuke seemed to perk up a little.

"He's around nineteen. I'm around… twelve."

Everyone fell into a ghostly silence. The bleached boy muttered something along the lines of 'That's just wrong…', but then…

"Twelve? Pfffft… Hahaha! Aigis-san, there's NO way you're twelve!" Yukiko kept laughing harder and harder.

"Aigis-san, don't mess with us! You're obviously around our age!" Rise complained.

"Well, I suppose technically speaking, I am well into my hundreds or so…"

"Aigis-san, stop joking!" Chie protested, holding back a grin of her own. "You're killing Yukiko!"

Indeed, the girl in the red sweater appeared to be unable to stand up under her own power, now laying on the ground in convulsions. Aigis laughed nervously.

"Oh, haha… yes, you've found me out," she said unconvincingly. "I am, um… sixteen?"

"O-oh, so you were really kidding?" Yosuke let out a relieved sigh. "Man, I can't tell when foreigners are trying to be funny…"

"…Well, I can be very humorous sometimes." She then pointed to her arm. "I could never be humerus though."

Yukiko kept laughing, while Chie only shook her head, defeated. "Please, stop. We already have someone in charge of making horrible puns…"

"Which reminds me, we should probably go to Junes and see how's Teddie doing." Souji proposed. "Perhaps he'll have something _interesting_ to tell us."

His voice changed during the last sentence, and Aigis didn't miss that.

* * *

The group left the strip mall to head towards the shopping mall, and as they walked, Souji sent Rise somewhere else and walked more slowly to accompany Aigis.

"So, how are you enjoying the town?"

"It seems very interesting. I'd never been outside Port Island before, so I didn't know what to expect of Inaba."

Souji gave her a pleased grin as he nodded in agreement. "However, after a couple of days, there isn't much fun stuff to do in this town in the middle of nowhere." He gave her what Aigis could only guess was a flirty look. "Good thing I'm here, huh?"

"Souji-san," Aigis held back a snort, "perhaps I shall ask your other love interests how much fun you are?"

"Oh, you noticed?" He closed his eyes, pretending to be calm. "There's a general agreement of keeping anything beyond friendship a secret."

"How convenient for you." She mocked. "However, I'm sorry to say that confident as you may be, you are barking up the wrong tree."

"How so?"

Aigis reflexively took a hand to the base of her neck. She was a robot. "I've already got someone I love." But that wasn't a lie, either.

The albino boy seemed satisfied with the answer, so he made no attempt to pry any further as they advanced.

* * *

They finally arrived to the food court in Junes, a beautiful terrace… absolutely crowded with people of varying ages, mostly kids.

"This is our usual meeting place." Souji announced. Aigis really couldn't understand how they could meet to discuss anything in such an indiscreet place. "If you ever need us, we're probably here, fooling around."

"How are you doing, Teddie?" Yukiko asked a few meters away. Behind her there was…

Someone in a bear suit. A bear suit could never be as cute as an angry faced persimmon, though.

"I'm bear-y tired of working." The person inside the suit lamented. "I'm sure I'd feel better if we smooched for a while!"

Aigis didn't manage to see Yukiko's glare, but she was sure she could feel it a mile away.

The mascot sighed and turned around, finally taking notice of Aigis.

"OOH, WHO'S THIS CUTIE?"

The bear suit's head flew away as the blonde boy inside of it ran towards her.

"_Hau aru yu duingu, mai daruringu_?" He asked in what Aigis could only guess was English.

"_Parure-bu furansua?_" She replied, smiling at the bear's confused face.

"Hey, only Yosuke can make fun of Teddie here." Souji laughed. "Teddie, this is Aigis. She speaks Japanese perfectly. And Aigis, this is Teddie. He's a bit…weird."

"A Casanova-wannabe, I see." She muttered.

"You sure she speaks Japanese?" He asked, disappointed.

"Quite certain, Teddie-san," Aigis said, her voice amused. "I could ask you the same question, however, considering your appearance. Do you come from here?"

"Nope!" Teddie chirped cheerfully. Aigis noted a blur of motion from beside her. "I live inside th-"

Souji's hands clasped tightly over the blonde boy's mouth. His expression was stern as he looked Teddie in the eyes. A note of understanding filled Teddie's expression, and he held up his thumb and forefinger in the "okay" sign, allowing Souji to release him. Aigis raised an eyebrow at this.

"Teddie, do you have anything to tell us, _keeping in mind present company_?" Souji stressed.

"The nose knows, Sensei!" Teddie boasted. "I found, uh… that _thing_ you were looking for! My talents are an ins-bear-ation to us all!"

He punctuated this statement with what he was sure to consider a sly wink. Souji nodded and turned to Aigis.

"Aigis-san, I apologize for how rude this sounds, but we have something we need to do alone for a while. Perhaps Arisato-san can escort you back?" He raised his voice at the last sentence, directing it across a few tables.

"What gave it away?" a dry voice asked from behind a newspaper.

"That's the same newspaper as yesterday."

Minato tilted the paper downwards, studying the date.

"So it is."

"Sensei, do you know this crazy guy?" Teddie asked curiously. Minato glared at that.

"This coming from the one who goes around in a suit that looks like a clown egg."

"I'll have you know that suit is bear-y fashionable!"

"Your puns are worse than Aigis's!"

"Ai-chan has a sense of humor?" Teddie gasped, instantly abandoning his argument with Minato and running to clasp the android's hands. "Ai-chan, we have so much in common! Like our beautiful hair and eyes!"

"Perhaps we are long-lost twins," proposed Aigis. "Separated from birth, and drawn together by fate!"

"It makes perfect sense!" Teddie agreed enthusiastically.

"It makes no sense whatsoever," Minato stated flatly.

"Sensei, back me up on this one!" Teddie cried out, turning behind him to look for support. Not a single member of the Investigation Team was there. "…Oh no! I got left bear-hind!"

"Distraction tactics…" Minato muttered.

"No, it was a ninja vanish," Aigis argued.

Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. The two turned around to see Teddie, back in his bear suit, 'sneaking' away into the megamart proper. He paused and turned around to see them staring after him. After a moment's pause, he took off as fast as his stubby legs can carry him.

"Your friends are weird," Minato stated. Aigis had nothing to say in their defense. "So, we've found out nearly nothing… we do, at least, know that _they_ know something else they haven't told us yet. Do you think you can get it out of them?"

"Is this another request for me to spend time with my 'weird' friends?"

"Yeah. I think I tend to scare them off, so I'll be leaving it to you."

"Very well."

"You used to have a better poker face, you know."

* * *

The following day, Aigis stepped briskly into the afternoon air, intending to make her way to the Junes food court where she was told she could typically find the group that would be making their way out of school at the time. She thought to herself as she walked of her companion, who had been unnaturally obsessed with this venture, putting more energy into it than he had his entire life post-Nyx. The man she had known for centuries was on a dangerous precipice, was unconcerned with his own wellbeing… was running right by her?

Indeed, Minato blazed by her at breakneck speed, apparently intending to head to the same destination, his eyes set with a desperate fire. Aigis took off after him in pursuit, catching him easily by the arm after a short dash.

"Minato, what is it?" she asked in concern. A manic look filled his eyes.

"Naoto!" he exclaimed. "She's been found! I bet you anything it was those kids! I have to go talk to her!"

"How do you know this?" Aigis asked.

"Went to get today's newspaper to improve the disguise, and saw it on the headline!" he hurried out. "Come on, come on!"

With that, he rushed forward, tugging her along as she still had her grip firmly on his arm.

* * *

The town was small, and the run was short, and before long, the two had made it to Junes's food court. At the large table in the middle, the familiar group stood gathered around an even more familiar figure in a blue cap, who seemed not entirely displeased with the attention.

"Minato, control yourself," Aigis hissed at him. "Do not cause a scene, remember that even if this Naoto is related to you, she will not know who you are, so-"

"Naoto!" Minato shouted out with a broad smile, running up to the Investigation Team, who all looked less than overjoyed to see him. Their newest member, in particular. Naoto's eyes, plagued by dark circles signaling exhaustion, narrowed in irritation.

"You, once again," she said wearily. "Please leave at once, I have no desire-"

"Naoto-kun, um…" Yukiko interrupted, sparing Minato a pitying glance. "Could you hear him out? Maybe he just got off on the wrong foot earlier."

Naoto sighed heavily, tugging her cap over her eyes and sagging into her chair.

"Very well," she mumbled, waving a hand. "What is it you want, Arisato-san?"

Minato took in a heavy breath, choosing his words carefully.

"I think you're my sister."

Just not intelligently.

Naoto's mouth gaped open, and she turned a furious glare on the Investigation Team, who began simultaneously denying having told him about her gender.

"He actually knew before any of us did," Souji said calmly.

"No, look, hear me out!" Minato said desperately. "Look, you lost your parents in a car crash, right? So did I! And you know, we look similar… that hat! It used to be mine! We're siblings!"

Naoto gave him a long, level look. After a time, when she spoke, it was without detectable emotion, and all the more dangerous for it.

"When last we met, just before I was kidnapped," she began, "despite the audacity and lack of tact you displayed, despite the fact that you then, as you did now, reminded me of the fact that yes, my parents are deceased, I made the mistake of giving your delusions even the slightest bit of credence. I called my grandfather, who is an outrageously busy man, with the _humiliating_ question of whether he was keeping a secret of my parents having another child that was separated from me for some reason. When asked _why_ I would ask something so utterly _idiotic_, my only response was that an unkempt, socially maladjusted boy who bore a passing similarity to me claimed to be my long-lost brother."

Her hand clenched, the only external sign of her growing anger.

"Allow me to be _perfectly_ clear so that you may leave me in peace once and for all. I have no brother. You are not related to me by any but the most distant link, and I am even beginning to question if we are of the same species, considering your personal traits. Your delusions are childish fantasy at best, and a madman's _lunacy_ at worst. Now. Leave."

Minato's eyes widened; the desperation within them blazed out of control.

"You're wrong!" he shouted back, his wild appearance causing the Investigation Team to gather closer to Naoto. "Let me talk to Jouhei, please! Or have some blood work done! You're a detective, you know how to tell this sort of thing, right? RIGHT?! You haven't done enough; you can't rule out the possibility yet!"

He stepped forward on unsteady legs, and in an instant, despite her exhaustion, the fed-up Naoto was on her feet and had her small revolver leveled at his chest.

"Stay right where you are, Arisato-san," she said calmly. Her tone brooked no argument. "I am quite weary of your incessant bothering, against my will. I will be calling the police, and you can _answer_ some questions of theirs, for once."

"You…" Minato said, his voice as unsteady as his legs. "…You aren't, really?"

He fell back into a chair of his own, staring down at his feet while Naoto pulled out her cell phone, ignoring Aigis's pleas to let it go. The world lost focus around him, seeming to turn gray. Even as he was pulled into the back of a squad car, he only stumbled along, putting up no resistance. Aigis watched sadly as it pulled away.

* * *

Minato sat in the empty interrogation room, staring downwards at nothing, into nothing. The desperate fire in his eyes was gone, as was anything at all. The door swung open, and he looked blearily up at the face of a rather goofy-looking officer who stepped in.

"Hey there!" the officer said cheerfully. "I'm Tohru Adachi. Just need to ask you a few questions."

At no answer from the young man before him, Adachi shrugged and continued.

"Anyway, to be honest, what we brought you in here for wasn't really that big a deal. Even in a small town like this, you aren't the only weird otaku stalker we've had to deal with… oh, sorry!" he stammered, rubbing the back of his head. "My mouth gets me in trouble sometimes…"

Minato still said nothing, just meeting his eyes with that same dead look. Adachi laughed nervously, turning his own stare down to the file in his hands.

"So, you gave your name as Minato _Arisato_, right? Not _Shirogane_? Did you really think you were Shirogane-san's brother, or was that just a trick to get close to him? Like, dye your hair blue, get some alone time…"

Still no response.

"I guess you really did believe it, huh? Well, I mean, nothing against you. People believe all kinds of crazy things… so, should I call your parents, or something?"

Minato's mouth twitched in a movement that could generously be called a frown.

"Oh, sorry… shoulda read this file closer. Orphan, huh? So what happened there? Car crash? Murdered? Just gave you up?"

A long blink. Minato's eyes sharpened slightly.

"Anyway…" Adachi sighed. "I guess none of that really matters. Honestly, what we brought you in for isn't that big of a deal. We'd have just slapped you on the wrist and told you to go back home. But what we got off you when we brought you in…"

Adachi dangled Minato's Evoker, always kept in one of his pockets, before him.

"You know these are illegal, right?" he asked. "Even shut-ins know that, don't they? I mean, you could get in a _lot_ of trouble here."

Minato remained silent, still watching Adachi half-interestedly from under his sagging eyelids. Adachi frowned.

"Man, what's got you all depressed, kid?"

"You would like to know that, wouldn't you?"

The first words spoken were in a rough, croaking voice that yielded neither emotion nor life. Adachi cocked his head at them.

"What do y-"

"You've been picking at potential weaknesses this whole time, looking for a reaction," Minato said, his half-lidded gaze sharpening into a slight glare. "You know, I hid what I really was for years upon years. I can tell when someone else does the same. You're pathetic. One of those cops that didn't join to do any good. You just want the power over people you have now. The power of your station, and a gun at your side. You want to hurt people just because you can. But you never get the chance in a town like this, do you? You know… I bet you're a real sick fuck on the inside."

Adachi's goofy smile faded as Minato's tirade went on. By the time he had finished, Adachi's face had twisted into a murderous glare.

"Nice speech, kid," he said, his grin returning in what looked more like a snarl. "Real perceptive of you. Yeah, I hate this tiny little backwater town. But, you know, it does have its advantages. Like, hey, this force is too poor to have a camera in the station."

"So, what are you going to do?" Minato asked, his voice still yielding no emotion. "Shoot me in the head with my own gun?"

Adachi scoffed.

"What, this toy? I'm not stupid enough to mistake this thing for a real gun. Not that I let any of the other officers notice."

"Your real one, then? Just end me here?"

"_Would it be such a bad thing?"_

"Too messy," Adachi replied with a shrug. "Hard to explain. Nah, I think I'll just-"

Cutting off suddenly, he lunged across the table. Grabbing a fistful of Minato's long bangs, he jerked his arm forward and down forcefully, slamming the Fool's head into the steel table. Stunned and surprised, Minato wasn't able to react quickly enough to prevent Adachi from charging forward out of his seat, the chair clattering to the floor, and grabbing him by the throat. With a tight grip, Adachi forced the younger, out-of-shape man into the corner of the room where a decently-sized TV sat.

"You know, it's such a shame you escaped," Adachi said mockingly, pushing Minato further back, pressing him against the TV. To Minato's shock, he began to push _into_ the screen. "Because, you know, the police can search…"

As Minato fell through the screen completely, into the abyss, he heard Adachi's mocking voice above him.

"…But no one will ever find you!"

* * *

**Lookit that, only about two weeks to get this out! That's like, twice as fast as those later TFT chapters! (Not as fast as the very last ones, but **_**someone **_**has to have their fancy-pants professional colorist job, so a certain promoted beta reader is left waiting on said someone to finish. Psh, artists…)**

**In another row of news, this story will have five chapters. That's right, a TFT story that **_**doesn't**_** make the term "doorstopper" seem woefully inadequate! With no filler! It's like a dream come true! As long as that dream involves the main character being utterly broken right from the beginning.**


	3. A Fool's Errand

**A/N: Oh, dear me. The announcement that this story would be rather short seems to have brought about quite the reaction. However, the reasoning behind our decision is sound: the story itself is short. We were able to sum it up in a short conversation with each other. Furthermore, we are forsaking all filler. Any scene you see is entirely relevant to the plot or the characters. I wish we could apologize, but frankly, if you want a big meandering story whose plot takes so long to get to the point that it ends up veering far off the intending course, chockful of filler, go read TFT. Or a shonen manga. Those stories have their places, and stories like this one have theirs. A short, (bitter)sweet tale of what happens to two (or more) characters you know about after one story has room to be very powerful without dragging itself out. Quite honestly, I don't know HOW anyone thought it would be even REMOTELY similar to TFT in length… I mean, we started it at Naoto getting kidnapped, with pre-established characters as protagonists. There's room in the story for neither plot nor character development to stretch it out to TFT-length. **

**Also, I'm disappointed. Several people seemed surprised at Minato getting tossed into the TV. And yet, no one realized the potential implications of him getting thrown into the world where you **_**see your Shadow**_**.**

**You guys disappointed Evilshroom. Shame on you 8D**

* * *

"I'm tired of being here… this world isn't worth _shit_. If nothing I remember is real, if this world refuses to give me anything… then I'll just do everything I can to get back something from where I should be. No matter whom I have to step over to do so."

After that short declaration from a weary boy, the TV shut off. Aigis stared grimly into the blank screen for a few short moments, then reached into her pocket for her cell phone just as it went off.

"Souji-san? Yes, I saw. …Your reassurances are kind, but I would rather you simply permit me to join you when you go to rescue him. …Because I am not an imbecile, Souji-san. The connections were obvious. …I assure you, I am quite capable of defending myself. …Very good. I will meet all of you at Junes tomorrow, then."

* * *

"…!"

Fog. Endless fog, inside his head, preventing any coherent thought or awareness.

"…up!"

Minato had no concept of the passage or time, nor the world around him.

"Wake up, ya sleeping bum!"

"HAMUKO?" His eyes snapped open instantly at the sound of that voice. He looked around frantically, searching for any sign of her auburn hair. Not a single sign of her was to be found. His setting, however, seemed quite familiar. He sat in an open entryway, his only company a golden clock, an odd-looking pad, and a vast door set into a clock face that opened into a tower that stretched into the heavens. Or so he knew it did from memory- the air all around was permeated with a fog that made it impossible to see more than five feet in front of him, let alone into the heavens.

"Tartarus…" he muttered. "How the hell did I get here… and how is it even _here_?"

The reemergence of the tower, which he knew to have disappeared along with the Dark Hour, unnerved him greatly, and set his mind to wondering.

"Tartarus can't be back, unless… is the Seal undone?" he considered. "And I heard… could it be that…"

"_She's back!"_

"Don't get your hopes up," he scolded himself, even as he felt his spirits soar from the state Naoto's denial had left him in. "Of course, if she _did_ come back… logically, she'd come down to the top. I suppose it couldn't hurt to see…"

"_She's back!"_

"Maybe… maybe." He felt himself smile. He walked toward the teleporter pad, and his smile faded. "Doesn't work. Figures. I suppose I could always climb…"

* * *

The inside of Tartarus was different from how he remembered. The twisting, winding paths, looping and whirling into each other, were replaced with stretching hallways that led smoothly from one place to another, little rooms branching off. The fog which filled the outside poured within as well, hindering Minato's vision. And as he rounded a corner, he found one of the oddest changes of all, nearly smacking face-first into a floating ball.

The creature seemed to be all mouth, with wide, square teeth set in a grin. A massive tongue lolled lazily out of its mouth. It immediately struck Minato as a rather dumb puppy until he saw the mask attached to its backside.

"Well, _you're_ new…" he said, reaching to his hip on reflex. When he grasped nothing but air, he realized his Evoker still was kept with that dirty police officer. He took a step back in worry, and the Shadow, sensing weakness from its prey, loomed closer with its grin seeming to turn victorious.

The Shadow lunged forward, and as if on instinct, Minato held a hand out in a futile gesture to ward off the monster. Time seemed to slow to a halt. In the back of his mind, he felt that familiar presence so much further forward than normal. As close as the mighty musician was to the forefront of his mind, it seemed child's play… as if he could reach out and touch it…

A bright light dispersed the fog around him in its radiance, or perhaps it was a property of the light itself. A card, materializing out of nothing, and emblazoned with the familiar figure of the Fool and the Roman number XXII, appeared from thin air before him. And so the Fool acted on his instinct, and reached out for it, clenching his fist around it.

As if a door in his mind opened up, Orpheus Telos leapt from the forefront, where it had been sitting like a racer at the starting line, tensed and ready for the sound of the pistol. With a single thrum of its lyre, the air about the Shadow superheated and combusted in the intense pyre of an Agidyne, setting it to ashes and ichor within seconds. The Persona turned towards Minato as it faded, as if dissatisfied with the ease of the battle.

"Don't give me that look…" he muttered to the invocation, feeling the meager drain on his spirit from the fire spell restored by Orpheus Telos's Victory Cry. "That summoning was… easy. Really easy. None of that painful backlash like from an Evoker summoning. I suppose that will simplify things."

However, he had few opportunities to engage in any battles. Shadows seemed to avoid the scruffy man making his way through the floors and gave him free passage. And so he walked onward and upward, seeking the source of that familiar feeling within him.

* * *

"Okay, everyone. I believe everyone here is familiar with Aigis-san," Souji announced at the usual table in the Junes food court. "She'll be joining us this time."

The rest of the team exploded.

"Senpai, that's-!"

"Partner, she's not-!"

"Hey, we can't let her-!"

"Enough," Souji said calmly. "Look, I share your concerns. But she is aware of us rescuing the kidnapped victims. Furthermore, we will not be able to find Arisato-san without information on him, and Aigis-san is the only one _with_ said information."

"It's still not safe for her," Yosuke insisted stubbornly.

"As I told Souji-san, I am quite capable of taking care of myself," Aigis stated firmly. "I quite highly doubt that the dangers you get yourselves into match up to those I have faced in the past."

"You'd be surprised," Kanji grumbled.

"The fact is, we need Aigis-san's cooperation to rescue Arisato-san. We _do _wish him rescued, don't we?" Souji stressed, narrowing his eyes slightly.

A general grumbling of acceptance echoed around the table. Souji nodded.

"Then let's welcome Aigis-san as the newest provisional member of the Investigation Team, shall we?"

This time, the table-wide reaction was far more positive, everyone clapping and cheering for the slightly blushing bot. Souji nodded with a smile.

"Alright then, let's go, everyone."

As the group rose from the table and started making their way inside, Aigis following. Souji hung behind and grabbed the arms of Yukiko and Rise.

"I need you two to keep a close eye on both Aigis-san _and_ Naoto, since this will be her first time going into battle," he whispered. "Try to keep them both safe, alright? Rise, if you sense Aigis-san's Shadow forming, alert us immediately."

Nearer the front, Naoto spoke softly to Aigis as they approached the electronics section.

"I… I am truly sorry for the way I acted yesterday, Aigis-san," she said haltingly. "My reaction was… not entirely uncalled for, but still excessive, and led to Arisato-san's kidnapping. I will do all I can to ensure he returns safely."

"Thank you, Naoto-san," Aigis said with a bright smile. "However, I hold you no ill will. If you wish to apologize, do so to Minato. I'll even ensure he apologizes in turn… he was beyond tactless."

As the two spoke, they arrived in front of the massive flat-screen television in the center of Junes's electronics department. Aigis furrowed her brow.

"…What, precisely, are we doing here?" she asked. The others laughed lightly.

"Might just be best to show you," Yosuke said, offering out his hand with a winning smile and planting a foot on the TV's stand. Aigis only looked at the proffered hand and raised an eyebrow. Yosuke's smile faltered slightly.

"Get movin', Senpai, we got stuff to do already!" Kanji grunted, shoving Yosuke back with one strong hand. With a startled yelp, the boy fell through the screen, a slowly fading ripple all that remained. "Someone really does gotta take ya through though, Aigis-san. Ya don't have… uh… a thing…"

"You won't be able to go through alone, Aigis-san," Chie said, cutting Kanji off. "Here, come on. And, uh, watch your step."

Taking Chie's hand, Aigis followed her fearlessly into the portal on the screen. The flashing vortex of white and black disoriented her, as did the fall through what appeared to be absolutely nothing. Her surroundings suddenly materialized around her, and she processed that she was about five feet in the air and still falling rather quickly a second too late.

"I _told you_ to watch your step," Chie said with a small laugh as Aigis rubbed her posterior, a small grimace on her face.

"So you did," the android admitted, taking in her surroundings. She could not, honestly, take in much, the yellow fog all about filling her vision.

"Ooh, I smell a babe!" an excited voice called out from the fog. "Is that Ai-chan, my long-lost non-blood-related twin?"

"Teddie, how the hell does that even _work_?" Yosuke asked in exasperation as the other members of the Investigation Team started falling down much more gracefully than Aigis had.

"Well you see, incest tones are quite popular amongst otaku, but actual incest is illegal to show," Aigis explained at random. "So the siblings are very often, and quite improbably, described to not be blood relations, but one is adopted. It is common for the female party to be a younger sister. In fact, one particularly popular harem series with a ridiculously long name-"

"Alright, alright!" he interjected. "…I think I can see how you and Arisato-san get along. This isn't an anime, anyway."

Aigis looked around her at the group of Japanese teenagers, including a literal mascot and an attractive young man with a private harem, and shrugged. Noticing something else, she brought up a question.

"Why are all of you wearing glasses now?"

"Excellent question, Ai-chan!" Teddie cheered. "And for you, and Nao-chan…"

The young detective in question had just fallen quite solidly on her rump in the same fashion Aigis had alongside Rise, the last ones to enter the TV.

"…I have a present!" Teddie finished, whipping out a tasteful pair of glasses with blue frames and an odd visor of sorts with a light blue lens. The two girls fit them on, marveling at how they reduced the effect of the fog. Aigis in particular noted how smoothly they slid into her "headphones."

"These are quite masterful…" Naoto said, sounding impressed. "Don't you think so, Aigis-san? …Aigis-san?"

"Behold, optic blast!" There was no effect. "Disappointing. Perhaps if the visor was red…"

"We should get a move on," Souji said calmly. "Teddie, I don't suppose you've been able to sniff out Arisato-san's location without any clues?"

The bear shook his head.

"Alright then. Aigis-san, Teddie and Rise here will be able to track down where Arisato-san is, but they're going to need clues based on his personality. Can you tell us everything you know about him?"

Aigis hesitated.

"That would take… a very long time," she admitted. "But I can tell you some of the biggest things. Minato is a man who has lost nearly everything important to him all at once. He is unbelievably lonely, and feels lost and without direction in this world. He used to harbor a secret desire to be a hero. His childhood was much like his current life, in that he was alone and widely considered to be delusional, until he gained some close friends and someone he loved, all of whom he lost or drifted apart from. I think that right now, his dearest desire is to return to how things were, the only time he was ever really happy."

The group quieted at that, having gained some perspective on the man several of them had dismissed as a weirdo or madman. Rise and Teddie searched the area, and given the wealth of knowledge Aigis had provided, rather quickly narrowed in on a signal.

"I've got him!" Rise said. Souji nodded.

"Let's move out then, everyone. We shouldn't leave anyone in here for longer than necessary."

* * *

"…I guess it couldn't be any other place."

Aigis stared at the magnificent structure standing high before her. She heaved a sigh and turned to the others.

"If my guess is correct, he should be in the highest part of the structure." Aigis commented, not wanting to give away too much information.

"Yeah, that's how it always works." Yosuke nodded, with a hint of pride.

"That's my Aigis-san, smart and pretty!" Teddie said dreamily.

"Are you familiar with this place, Aigis-san?" Naoto asked, however, sharp as always.

"It was… an easy guess." She lied. "It's the usual procedure in videogames."

"Well, sorry for being clichéd." Souji snorted. "We don't have time to banter. Let's go!"

As Aigis followed Souji in, she felt several stares fixed on her.

* * *

_"Just as I remembered it… but there's something amiss." _She thought to herself, taking in the entirety of the entrance with a single glance.

"Wow, this place's really beautiful." Rise commented, marveled.

"Kinda creepy if you ask me." Kanji muttered back.

The only thing in Aigis's mind as they moved along, in complete silence, was about how much she missed Fuuka humming songs as they fought.

And so, after a few minutes in a floor that was surprisingly different from what she remembered, they stumbled upon their first shadow. A crawling mass of whatever Shadows were composed of, but much more well defined that the blobs with million arms that she was used to. Perhaps… this was what they referred to as 'Crawling Chaos'? Would it turn into a silver haired girl?

Her actual surprise at seeing that kind of monster probably saved her from a thousand questions.

"Naoto-san, it's time to test your abilities." Souji smirked.

Naoto seemed confused for a moment, but she recalled having caught a glimpse of the attacks they'd used as they fought her Shadow.

As the Shadow, slowly taking a form, lunged towards her, a blue glow surrounded her, like an omen of what was about to happen. She grabbed her gun, and…

…She didn't shoot herself on the head. Instead, she shot at a card that appeared in front of her, making it shatter and gather again, in the shape of some kind of bug-man. Jiminy Cricket?

"Come, Sukuna-Hikona!"

The creature flew up and down, as if testing its wings, and then immediately charged towards the Shadow, epée in hand, making an inconsistent wound in its purple skin.

"Don't worry, Souji-san!" She said, pointing her gun at the mass. "I can handle this by myself!"

Unimpressed by the previous attack, the shape of the blob began changing as well, presenting itself as a mighty knight, looking down at its contenders.

"One of these again?" Chie asked, adopting a… defensive position?

"Stop. She wants to fight it on her own." Souji ordered in a low voice. "I want to see what she's capable of, as well."

Aigis could recall how easy it was for both Minato and Hamuko to sense a Persona's abilities, even more so with Fuuka's help, but, perhaps this boy didn't possess such a skill.

Naoto rolled away just in time to avoid being stabbed by a gigantic lance, and one could only guess that no training she had received in her career could mentally prepare her to fight a knight coming out of people's fantasies. Regardless, she valiantly, or stupidly rather, fended it off with all her strength.

"Uhh… try shooting at its horse!" Their mission control yelled, apparently taking random guesses.

She fired her revolver at the Shadow itself this time, striking the empty armor to no avail. Aigis felt like cringing at Rise's incompetence. Why was Rise not announcing the Shadow's weaknesses? Surely she at least could sense that much. This was turning into a nasty situation...

…One too familiar for her.

"Souji-san, it's about time you help her."

A Power Charge was cast by the Shadow, and so Naoto commented in the distance on the pointlessness of such a flashy 'spell'.

"This is the best way of learning."

"I don't doubt that, but, Souji-san—"

"Alright, what about this?"

A spectral silence filled the room, as darkness itself began forming shapes on the ground, Naoto could not look any prouder of her Mudoon. The Shadow, however, just… snorted.

"NAOTO-SAN!"

The dark shapes immediately changed their direction, heading instead for the shocked Naoto. She attempted to leap away from the dark haze forming around her...

…Only to fall directly into the trap. The knight lunged forward with its massive lance right where Naoto dodged to. She flinched, expecting the worst. Scant moments passed.

Naoto opened her eyes slightly, as she futilely tried to cover herself while lying on the ground. And she probably couldn't have been any more surprised when she saw Aigis standing high between her and the gargantuan lance which almost bludgeoned Naoto to death.

"NOT… TODAY!"

With a cry, Aigis overpowered the knight, using the lance as a pivot to smash it against the ground, making it groan in pain.

That had probably made some eyebrows rise, and she'd be questioned about her unusual strength.

"_In for a penny, in for a pound!_" She thought as she pushed Naoto away. "Orgia mode!"

Her 'headphones' began spinning visibly, as a snarl appeared on her face… along with a grenade launcher which came out of her wrist and a couple of missile launchers from her shoulder blades which shredded the back of her clothes, showing nothing but a metallic body. She could hear the gasps and exclamations in the distance, but she was way past the point of caring.

"SOUJI-SAN! NAOTO-SAN!" She yelled without turning around.

"Y-yeah?" The albino asked, trying his best to mask his surprise.

"THAT." **BANG**. "WAS." **CRASH**. "TOO." **BOOM**. "RECKLESS."

The horseman was only twitching on the ground as Aigis menacingly walked towards it.

"Nobody likes a solo player." She growled. "So don't keep trying to get your friends killed like that."

With a last sigh, she yelled "ATHENA!", and so her Persona heard her call.

Aigis finally turned around, nothing left but ichor and sparks as her Orgia Mode wore off. "I'm sure you have many questions, but I don't plan on letting my fried die, either."

She took the rest of her clothes off, for they couldn't do anything to hide her identity anymore.

"Let's go."

* * *

With Aigis's overwhelming power in comparison to the Investigation Team, and the relatively pitiful resistance the Shadows put up, the group was able to work their way through the pseudo-Tartarus with exceptional ease. Aigis noted that, although the floors seemed individually larger than a single floor of the true Tartarus, there were _far_ fewer, going to a new block every two or three floors. And perhaps most relieving, not a single Guardian to be found.

Before long, the team had gone through the two floors of the block styled after Adamah, and ascended the final staircase. The scene was chillingly familiar; a barren, flat rooftop was open to the night skies, with an eerie green light shining down. Aigis had seen it hundreds upon hundreds of times. No harbinger of death floated with its deceptive peace in the center; no Avatar of Nyx could be found. Only a single man, looking more lost and broken than any human soul should ever be, stood on its apex, staring up where a green moon ought to be. A black and red vortex had replaced it in this false world.

"Minato…" Aigis ventured tentatively, reaching out gently for his shoulder from behind. He turned to face her. Tear tracks stained his face, though his eyes appeared dry. He looked as empty as if he had been stricken with Apathy Syndrome.

"I heard her," he croaked out. His voice was cracked and rough, and held no emotion. "I heard her, Aigis. I know I did."

"_You can't hear something that doesn't exist. That never existed."_

"She should be here… it's all I wanted. This place isn't real, so…"

Aigis embraced him tightly, while his arms hung at his sides. He didn't cry, or move to return the comforting hug. Minato just stood there, seeming for all the world like he didn't belong anywhere he stood.

"I called for her. Up and down every hallway. You didn't see her either, did you?"

Aigis shook her head silently, stifling some sympathetic tears. She held him still tighter.

"It's all I wanted… with everything we gave, with all the time we spent… I just wanted to see her again. There's nothing right with this world… nothing about it is good at all."

"Things will… things will be better for you, Minato," she said weakly, barely believing them herself.

"_No they won't."_

"No they won't. I…"

"_I hate this life."_

"…Why did it feel so much more real in that fake world?"

"Rise, do you sense his Shadow anywhere?" Souji said softly.

She shook her head.

"Nothing, Senpai. I guess he has a Persona already like Aigis does. The Shadow should have formed by now."

Yosuke stretched his back out, smiling a bit.

"Heh, lucky guy, doesn't have to face his Shadow in front of everyone," he said. If it were possible, Minato grew stiller. He pried himself firmly out of Aigis's grip and turned his soulless gaze onto Yosuke, a single spark seeming to flicker there.

"Hanamura. Elaborate."

"Huh?" Yosuke seemed caught flatfooted by Minato's empty stare. Aigis's eyes widened as she realized what was happening. "Well, uh… for almost everyone who comes in here, they see their Shadow and have to accept it, or else it kills them."

"_Almost_ everyone?"

"Those who already have a Persona seem to not see their Shadow," Souji explained.

"Have you _looked_?" His voice became more intense, his eyes slowly lighting with that same desperate fire they'd had in his pursuit of Naoto.

"Why would anyone _want_ to find those damn things…?" Yosuke grumbled.

"So then you haven't…" he said softly. "Then, what I heard… she is? There are all kinds of Shadows here, right?"

"This _is_ the world where Shadows live," Teddie provided helpfully.

"So she _is!_"

"Minato, stop," Aigis said firmly.

"She _is!_ Aigis! She's here somewhere! We have to look!" he exclaimed, his eyes wide, all his muscles tightened and trembling.

"Minato, _stop_! You have to come back."

"Come back? To _what_? Everything I want is here, Aigis! I heard her, I know I did."

"No, you didn't," Aigis argued, pleading with him. "You're just…"

"Just what?" he shot back, his emotions blazing out of control. "Crazy? Do you think so, too? Like Naoto does?"

Naoto flinched at this, looking as though she wanted to say something, but couldn't bring herself to.

"Like I know Hanamura does? Do you think I've lost my mind?!"

"No, _desperate_!" Aigis shouted back. "I don't think you're crazy! Just… desperate. You _want_ to hear her. I do too Minato, but you're taking it to an unhealthy level. You're resting your entire happiness on this one possibility, just like you did with Naoto."

"Do you just want me to be unhappy, then?" he asked in a low tone.

"No, I want you to be _safe_!" she shouted back, gripping him firmly by the shoulders. "I want you to have a chance to find some real happiness, Minato, instead of chasing these desperate hopes of clinging to your past. Please…"

Her voice choked off slightly.

"Please come back with us. I care about you, and it hurts me to see you like this…"

That, at last, seemed to break through some of his anger.

"Dammit, Aigis…" he mumbled without any malice, his voice shaking. "I don't want to be alone any more…"

"I'll stay with you," she vowed. "I'll always be there to try and help you, Minato. Just promise me you won't burn away your life seeking her out in here."

"I…"

"Promise me, please, Minato," the blonde begged.

"…Okay, Aigis," he whispered out, directing his gaze to the ground. "Alright. Searching for her out in this fog… it'd be a fool's errand anyway, I guess…"

* * *

The next morning, Aigis woke up to nothing more than a lump by her side. Not even a hair could be seen outside the blanket where Minato was hiding his head.

"He really needs some rest." She thought, reaching out for her mobile phone. "I guess it's okay if we question him later…"

And so she opened the door and left, giving Minato the rest he deserved after having to deal with so much.

* * *

"I see, it's a usual occurrence." Souji commented, once Aigis explained the situation. "Those who get thrown in usually need a few days to recover. However…" His eyes sharpened. "I think we deserve a little explanation about your pasts."

Aigis nodded in agreement, and then shifted a little on her seat as she considered how to begin.

"I suppose I should start with the most glaring fact." She offered. "I am a robot."

She had to bear everyone's unbelieving gazes, but something seemed especially disappointed in Yosuke's.

"I was manufactured twelve years ago, in a laboratory pertaining to the Kirijo Corp in Yakushima, as a part of a series of anti-Shadow weapons. That is, robots who recognized themselves as human, and thus could summon Personae." Her head hung slightly. "I'm the only one who remains of 'my sisters'."

Several comments followed this statement, mostly concerning plotting and questions they wouldn't dare ask Aigis.

"Shadows were already present twelve years ago?" Yukiko asked, worried.

"They've probably been around for much longer."

"Damn, then, no matter what we do they'll just… keep showin' up forever?" Kanji lamented, gritting his teeth.

"Not quite so." Aigis intervened, moved. "Back when I was created, Shadows roamed the world every night, in a hour only Persona users were conscious of: the Dark Hour. If anyone who didn't possess a Persona managed to stray into it…" She looked away. "Well, I'm sure you recall the Apathy Syndrome."

"So THAT's was caused it?" Rise asked, outraged. "All those news anchor blaming stressed people for it…"

"Aigis-san, if you don't mind." Souji began. "Can you tell us how Minato obtained his Persona, since he didn't do so facing his Shadow?"

"I was about to do so, but it's quite a long story." She smiled. "To put it simply… that boy had Death itself sealed inside for ten years."

Everyone startled at this affirmation.

"No kidding?" Chie asked, suspicious.

"I sealed it myself." Aigis replied, her usually caring voice taking a dark turn as she remembered something she'd rather forget. "But it was not complete. Twelve enormous Shadows came out of it as well…"

"Bosses appear when someone faces their Shadow, too." Yosuke commented.

"Perhaps everything is related. In any case, that being is _long_ gone." She rubbed her forehead. "Regarding your previous question, Minato found his first Persona the moment he began fighting against those Shadows."

"So he possesses the Wild Card as well?" Souji asked with interest.

"Not anymore, it seems. I doubt he'd have any interest in sharing information with us if he does have more than one Persona."

Everybody fell into a deep silence, but the albino boy was still curious, so he went ahead and asked:

"Who is _**she**_?"

Aigis seemed to choke for a second. Of course, that was just a fake expression. "Hamuko Seikatsu, alias, his Shadow."

The tension could be sliced with a knife, and so Yukiko was the first to speak.

"He… wants to see his Shadow?"

"It's not that weird, is it?"

Everyone's gazes turned to Teddie, who had a preoccupied expression. Aigis only smiled at the revelation.

"She was a lot like you, Teddie-san. That girl was quite a flirt."

"So, he had a relationship with his Shadow?"

Before anyone could keep asking, she rose a hand in the air. "We could keep talking forever and none of you would grasp the fullness of the story I have to tell, and, while I don't mind, I'm quite aware that Minato values his privacy more than I do. If you wish to keep inquiring, Souji-san, I suggest you ask him directly."

The boy gave her a calm half nod. "Fair enough. But I was asking with a reason: love makes people crazy. It wouldn't be wise to leave him alone for too long if he's in search of his lover, even more so having a TV in the room."

Realization suddenly hit Aigis, though she tried to remain calm.

"…He promised he wouldn't do such a thing." She bit her lip slightly. "Though I suppose we lose nothing checking."

* * *

Aigis opened the door slowly, adjusting her mechanical pupils to the darkness of the room. There had been no noticeable changes in the room since that morning. The bundle under a blanket was still there, but now it brought her an ominous feeling.

She reached out for it, muttering an apology, and so her feeling became true: there was nothing under the blanket but the bag where they carried their belongings, with a note attached to it.

"_Dear Aigis,_

_By the time you see this, I'll be already long gone. I know you; you're too kind to bother a sleeping boy. You've always been more of the stalker kind, haven't you? I'm trying to be cheeky as I write this, because I know that if I imagine your face reading this note, my resolve will falter. I will be brief, so._

_I'm tired of this life. Of having no one to relate to, as it often happens that not even you can understand my pain. I know I'm not being logical. I know I've broken my promise. If I was any other person, I'd say I have no will to live left. But I'm too stubborn to accept that._

_Forgive me, my dear Aigis. You've been a bastion of sanity for me, and in this selfish moment, I part of my own will, in doubtful mental condition. If you need so, I'm sure you'll find consolation in your new friends. I'm going back, and this is my final decision._

_Live your life to the fullest, Aigis. Do what I couldn't do. _

_Minato Arisato, Kitaro Shirogane, or whoever I may be in this world._"

Aigis's hands trembled as she reached the goodbye, and her sight, blurry as it was because of her wet eyes, fell on a last sentence, which changed completely the meaning of the note.

"_PS. Don't waste your time trying to find me. I will make sure that none of you manage to track me down. I shall only return once I retrieve Hamuko._"

Aigis stood still for a few seconds, until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"So?" Souji asked, his face showing more worry than she'd managed to see before.

The android took a deep breath, and, looking at the sky, clenched the note in her metallic fist.

"He's gone hunting Shadows on his own. _**I**_ have to stop him."

With that, she began walking decidedly towards the door, her gaze fixed on the ground.

"Aigis-san."

A hand stopped her yet again, so she turned around, a surprising sight greeting her. Everyone was looking at her, a clear resolve showing in their faces.

"Nobody likes a solo player." Yosuke announced, grinning at her. "Even if it's an uh… robot girl with guns and stuff."

Aigis only could stare back at them, completely in shock.

"I think that what Yosuke-san is trying to say," Naoto intervened, "is that you can rely on us as much as we can rely on you."

Several nods of approval ensued.

And not even a second passed before Aigis threw herself at the group.

"_You are right in one thing, Minato_." She thought as she celebrated and danced with the different members of the team. "_I have found new friends_."

In that very moment, regardless of how easy to discern her metallic joints were, anyone who had seen her would have had no grounds to deny that she was just as, if not more, human than those surrounding her.

* * *

**Do the smiles of those tongue-ball mook Shadows from P4 remind anyone else of the MP Evas from EoE? Seems fitting for this fic. "The pilot's ego barrier is approaching zero!" It all~ returns~ to no~thing~**

**They do, Evilshroom. They do.**


	4. Other World Fool

**Okay, we kinda lied. It'll be six chapters. This one was looking to end up **_**ridiculously**_** long, so we sliced it in about half. The next segment might be a little while away, so our apologies about that. Between Shenjay's job and Evilshroom recently being **_**entirely**_** too happy to effectively write such a dismally-toned story at any effective pace, the update rate may slow down juuuuust a bit for the last two chapters. **

**Also, we'd like to give props to Granten for his thoroughly exhaustive questioning about potential plot-holes that he was perceptive enough to notice and for not just blindly following along with the story. Though some of his questions were answerable within the text of the chapter, others, I'll confess, required some reaching. As writers, we often have a plot in our heads without holes, but it doesn't always stay that way in the transition onto paper. We forget to include things, or change something up and forget why it was important. It's nice to have reviewers that keep us on our toes. So, good job to him!**

* * *

Being angry at the one you loved, Aigis considered as she stood in the yellow fog of the TV world, was considerably draining on one's spirit. She wondered how Minato and Hamuko could stand to be at each others' throats for so long without going crazy. Taking a glance around the Shadow-filled misty hell she stood in, that Minato had dove willingly into to chase a voice he heard of a person who did not exist, she decided that that was a silly thing to wonder.

"You seem worried," Souji observed quietly, sidling up to her while the former idol on the team scanned the world for Minato. Aigis simply nodded. "Don't worry. Rise was able to find him before, and this time, she's even stronger. We should be able to get to him before he gets too injured by Shadows."

Indeed, Rise's Himiko had given way to Kanzeon. While Aigis hadn't been present to see the ascension, from the _extremely_ happy way she had greeted the rest of the group that day, and her sly explanation of having had a "good night," alongside Chie and Yukiko's knowing looks, she could take a guess how it occurred. That girl really was entirely too much like Hamuko at times…

"I am not concerned necessarily for his physical wellbeing," the android said softly. "Shadows aren't a threat to him. Hunger is no issue in this world, from what you've said. The exhaustion that you all claim is a problem is something he and I are well acquainted with from the Dark Hour, and quite used to. Feasibly, he could stay in this world for months on end, and he knows it. My fear is for…"

"His… mental health?" he finished delicately. Again, Aigis only nodded. She stared intently out into the emptiness, as if trying to discern Minato's shape amongst the fog.

Several minutes passed, wherein the only event of note was Yosuke accidentally dropping one of the knives he was tossing idly onto his foot. The small wound was healed without issue after Yukiko pulled herself together- the girl was apparently a fan of slapstick.

"Does this… normally take so long?" Naoto asked hesitantly in the fifteenth minute.

"_I can't seem to get a good lock on him!"_ Rise fretted through her Persona. _"I should be able to track him no problem, like last time, but something's blocking me out or something! I've been checking the old locations, but he's not in any of them."_

"Teddie," Souji said calmly, "is it possible that Arisato-san formed a new area?"

The bear tapped a paw to its chin in a caricature of thought, then shrugged.

"I dunno if it's possible, Sensei, but this world feels pretty much the same as last time, so I don't think he did. It's just as bear-ren as ever here."

"Not _even_ the time, Ted…" Yosuke muttered.

"So, if Arisato-san isn't in an old area or a new one, where _is_ he?" Yukiko wondered.

"Maybe he's, like… wandering in the fog?" Chie offered off-handedly, more talking to herself than anything. Several pairs of eyes turned towards her.

"Teddie."

"Yes, Sensei?"

"What, exactly, is out in the fog?"

"Just a bunch of Shadows."

"And…" he trailed off for a moment, sparing Aigis a cautious glance. "…how far does it extend?"

This time, it was Teddie who hesitated.

"…I don't think it really _has_ an end, Sensei."

Silence fell.

"The fog and lack of definite area _could_ potentially be hindering Kujikawa-san's scanning," Naoto reasoned, looking troubled.

"He could be kilometers away in _any_ direction…" Yosuke sighed. "And even with the glasses, we can barely see more than a few dozen meters in front of our faces in that deep fog. How are we-?"

He cut himself off at Aigis's sad look.

"…Everyone," she said softly, getting their attention. "Thank you all for your support. But as you are my friends, I cannot ask you to risk yourselves like this for such a thin chance. You all have your own lives; I do not. I will search for Minato in here on my own, no matter how long it takes."

"You still tryin' that crap?" Kanji grunted, shaking his head. "Pretty sure friends ain't supposed to stop helpin' friends because it's hard. Yosuke-senpai's just bein' a whiner. He's right behind ya, just like we all are."

"You have our full support, Aigis-san," Naoto affirmed.

Aigis bit her lip, conflicted.

"Very well," she said, unable to hold back a smile. "I will accept your help on two conditions."

"You're giving _us_ conditions?" Chie laughed. "Alright, let's hear 'em!"

"The first is that we remain as safe as possible. Rise-san should stay here, and we should not go any farther than she can contact us, so she can guide us back to here if we get lost."

"I was going to suggest the same, as well as splitting up into small groups of two to cover more ground," Souji said with a nod. "And your second condition, Aigis-san?"

"My second… is that you all drop the 'san,'" she said with a smile. "Anyone who would help me in such a way has more than earned the right to simply call me 'Aigis.'"

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Aigis worried often for Minato as the Investigation Team tried in vain to find him. There were times, however, in which Minato's memory became a mere whisper. Something distant, like a bad dream. Sometimes Aigis felt like she couldn't recall any time before meeting the Inaba Team, and it was both beautiful and sad, in its own way.

Games and jokes became the most natural occurrence in Aigis's new life, so different from the stagnant air of depression Minato always dragged behind him. Their appointed leader, Souji, was a completely different sort of boy. Confident, outgoing, quite a jerk at times… and cunning. Enough to manage dating eight girls at the same time. Hamuko would have probably had a shrine erected in his honor.

Yosuke was a curious sort of boy. At times he'd give her an odd look. He didn't seem to know how to treat Aigis following the revelation of her inhuman nature. Or perhaps... he didn't know himself how he felt about her? Regardless, he was often fun to be around, if only because his occasionally cruel sense of humor reaped vengeance from Chie.

Chie herself was a joy to be around, especially with Yukiko present. Though the girl somewhat regretted coaxing Aigis into a "kung-fu spar." The android's metallic limbs and insane speed gave even the martial arts enthusiast a difficult time. They both withdrew after a short while, Chie bruised and sweaty but grinning as broadly as anyone Aigis had ever seen. Yukiko herself, when she could be around, was a rare person who appreciated Aigis's jokes.

Naoto's bright mind brought welcome conversation. The girl was actually fairly close to the girl within the other world, despite the lack of blood relation to Minato. Kanji actually was a surprisingly soft-hearted boy with some creative hobbies, despite his appearance. He did, however, regret teaching Aigis to sew cloth figures once she created dozens of felt ninjas in secret and hid them around his shop. Rise, who became Aigis's karaoke partner, found the entire affair hilarious.

One Sunday, when the games and fun were over, and everyone went back to their own homes to have lunch, Aigis and Souji stayed behind, enjoying the rare quietness, so often the rule in her old dorm.

"So, was he always so...?" the gray-haired boy trailed off, but Aigis got his meaning.

"No, not at all," she said with a fond smile, then corrected herself. "Well, not quite so bad. I remember him when he was happy... or even when he wasn't. He was never so bad as this. He'd have such a wit. And he wasn't always kind, but he grew to genuinely care about most everyone. He was well-spoken, and bright, and he looked forward to the future. Most of all... he was such a self-sacrificing, loving boy, especially to Hamuko."

Souji watched her through her speech with a small smile.

"He's the one you love, right?" he asked. At her nod, his smile turned teasing. "So, I don't suppose you would be willing to open your heart to another?"

Aigis only shook her head, returning his teasing smile.

"Souji, I'm afraid you're a bit young for me," she joked. "And I prefer men with more pigment in their hair. I don't want my children going so prematurely gray."

"Ouch, shot down," Souji laughed.

"A first for you?"

"Indeed. You're going to chase me into the arms of another woman, Aigis."

"Oh? Which? You're spoiled for choice."

The both of them laughed.

"Actually," Souji said thoughtfully. "One you haven't met before. I haven't spent much time with my little cousin, Nanako, lately... would you care to have lunch with us? She's always happy to meet my friends."

* * *

"I'm home," Souji called as he stepped through the front door.

"Welcome home, big bro!" The voice Aigis heard, standing behind the boy at the entrance to his home, was exceedingly cheerful. She stepped over the threshold, following Souji closely, and took in the sights.

The home was simple and somewhat rustic, but clearly up-kept. The TV in the living room was going, and a little girl, aged perhaps 7 or 8, sat in front of it, looking toward the front door with a beaming smile. Upon seeing Aigis, it faded very slightly as she reached for the remote, turning the volume on the TV up.

"Hello," she said to the android with a tone of resignation.

"Ah, no!" Souji hurried to explain, waving his arms. "Nanako, this is Aigis. She's a new friend of mine. She's just visiting for lunch."

"You aren't letting her go upstairs?" Nanako asked, giving him a scrutinizing look. Aigis turned quite the same look on him. He laughed nervously.

"No, no. Just lunch. Do you want me to make you something, Nanako?"

At that, the young girl's beaming smile returned.

"Yeah!" she cheered. "Thanks, big bro!"

Souji sighed in relief, then turned to Aigis.

"You should go talk to her," he encouraged. "Nanako loves meeting new people, usually."

Aigis nodded, still giving him a careful look, and walked over to where the elementary schooler had planted herself in front of the TV, watching some magical detective show Aigis had certainly never been interested in, as it was far below her age level.

"Hi, Miss Aigis," Nanako greeted, smiling at her. "Sorry 'bout what I said. Usually when big bro brings girls over, they fight upstairs really loud. He should bring more friends that he's nice to over, 'stead of arguin' with them all the time."

"Arguing?" Aigis asked, a smile starting to creep onto her face. The girl was like an inverse Hamuko, she was so innocent.

"Yeah, I guess big bro doesn't wanna do something, 'cause they're always saying 'yes,' but I can't hear him say 'no.' He argues quiet, I guess."

"I see." Aigis was visibly holding back laughter. "And does- get her, Loveline!"

Her sudden shout startled Nanako, who whipped her head around to focus her attention back on the TV screen.

"Yeah!" she cheered. "Fill that bad guy with holes!"

Perhaps not _completely_ innocent. The two cheered on the heroine and the story playing out on the TV before them for several minutes while Souji rolled his eyes in the kitchen.

"_Next time, I'll Lovely Phantasm your heart, too!"_

With that sign-off line, the episode closed, and the centuries-lived android and the elementary school girl began talking animatedly about it. This was the scene Souji came into, holding a tray of sandwiches.

"If I may interrupt?" he said with a tone of amusement, causing Aigis to break off and look embarrassed. She cleared her throat.

"…What is for lunch?"

"Has anyone ever told you to watch less TV, Aigis?" Souji asked with a smile.

"…No, no one ever has."

* * *

"Yanno, I didn't get any job offer or any cool degree. Nothing like, 'Hey, you, go protect this world from any fucker who tries to do the same you did', but, since I did it, and I know I caused everyone a headache, I decided to do that. I mean, I kinda coup-de-estate'd it, but I'm cool so that's cool."

She kept marching onwards, following steps that led nowhere.

"I swear, you've really got fucked up in the head with all those resets or somethin'. Ya were totally smarter back in the day."

She released a big sigh. "Teasin' ya's like, funnier when you're clever enough to turn around from time to time, so at least I have to hide. But no. You won't listen to me, you won't turn 'round, and those idiot guys won't come here no matter how many 'HEY I'M A MOTHERFUCKING ENORMOUS SHADOW, GEE WONDER IF THAT'S WEIRD' signals I send."

Hamuko's low words kept being absolutely obscured my Minato's screams.

"Yanno, that ain't what I meant with 'look ahead' and all."

She could only kept walking behind him, ensuring that Shadows wouldn't approach him, and at the same time, making sure he wouldn't notice her, lest her resolve would falter.

"Alright, for serious this time. I swear that if you don't get your head outta your ass and leave in like thirty seconds I'm leavin' for real."

She felt another sigh forming in her chest.

* * *

"Hamuko!"

Minato wondered vaguely how his voice had gone at some point straight from hoarse with disuse to hoarse from strain with nothing in between. Perhaps his voice was simply naturally hoarse now.

"Hamuko! Are you out here?"

Still though, he kept shouting. She certainly wouldn't be able to _see_ him in the impenetrable yellow fog, after all. And he'd only been at it for… for… how long had he been out here for? He wasn't hungry. He felt no need to rest. Although there was no way to physically tell the passage of time in the wasteland he wandered, he felt certain he had not been there for long. Though, he had to admit, his feet hurt just a bit.

"Hamuko!"

After every cry, he listened intently, pausing even in his steps to find any sign of a reply. His senses were keen; he knew she wouldn't escape his notice if she was near.

"I found you!" a voice cried out.

Minato spun sharply to his right as a shape loomed out of the fog. That voice… was decidedly _not _Hamuko's. A man dressed entirely in a green delivery uniform lurched forward, a haunted expression on his face.

"I found you…" he said reverently. "Who… who saved you? You _are_ safe, right?"

Minato took a step back as the strange man took a step forward. He eyed the clearly confused man carefully.

"What do you mean, 'saved me?'" he asked.

"You… you were on that channel," the man replied quietly. "You were going to be killed… I would have saved you, like I saved the others, but someone got to you first. Someone else understands… but I had to make sure you were safe."

Minato silently bumped up his estimation of the man from "confused" to "delirious," or possibly "deranged."

"How'd you get in here?" Minato asked bluntly.

"I… I came in," the man said, his gaze focusing just a bit. "I've never put in more than an arm before, but I had to see if you were here…"

"You know it's dangerous here, right?" asked Minato.

"Dangerous?" The man seemed genuinely confused. "No, no, not dangerous. It's safe here. This is where I put people who the killer targets."

"You put people down here?" Minato sighed, rubbing his forehead. "You know, just because I'm walking around fine doesn't mean other people do. Look around you! This place is a craphole. You're probably endangering them more than anything…"

"No, I… I have to be…"

"All these Shadows… speaking of, have you seen a girl walking around here? Brown hair, about this tall, teeth about this long-"

"I have to be saving them!" the man shouted out. "I have to be… I'd give up whatever it takes to make people safe. I have to be…"

Minato's eyes sharpened.

"…What's your name?" he asked calmly.

"I'm… Taro Namatame."

"Right. Let me tell you something, Taro," the Fool said flatly. "That attitude of yours? Stupid. You can say you'd give up anything for some people you don't even know, but _actually_ losing everything- not your life, but _everything_? You start to realize those people mean a whole lot less than that."

"I… I have lost everything. My job… my wife… the woman I love…" Namatame responded. "Keeping people safe from the same thing which took her is all I have."

"_We aren't so different… why hasn't _he_ given up?"_

"How did you lose those things?"

"I… I had an affair," Namatame admitted softly. "I met someone whom I fell in love with, and when my loyal wife found out, she left me, and I lost my job in the debacle. And that woman… she was killed."

"_Hurting someone loyal to him, who loved him, to chase some girl he loved… and you're here judging him. When did you become such a hypocrite? Look at what you're doing to Aigis."_

"Shut _up_. Aigis will understand once I find her," Minato hissed. Namatame blinked in surprise. "And you. Just what the hell is your problem? What do you think you're doing with these people?"

"I'm… I'm saving them. So that they aren't killed, like Mayumi…"

"By tossing them into a monster-filled hellhole," Minato agreed sarcastically. "Excellently done."

"I _have_ saved them!" Namatame hissed back angrily. "No one else has died! They are safe! _I_ saved them! What do you know?"

Minato shrugged.

"I know a group of high-schoolers came to pull me out after I was thrown in here, and that they seem to have a better grasp on the situation than you do. And only two of them seem at all intelligent. Look, if you didn't see a girl with a passing resemblance to a rodent walking around here, I've really got to get back to searching. I haven't the time to deal with some lunatic who thinks people are saved when you kill them- dealt with one of those already. So-"

"I. SAVED. **THEM!"**

* * *

At the TV world's studio atrium, Rise perked up from within Kanzeon's visor.

"_Everyone! Listen up!"_

Across the fog, the various groups exploring stood still.

"Go ahead, Rise," Souji instructed.

"_Okay, I just sensed a whole _bunch_ of Shadows all gathering up for a second, right next to that really strong one we've been steering clear of. Now there are _two_ really strong Shadows and, get this- I sensed a Persona being summoned there, too!"_

"Is it Minato?" Aigis asked sharply. "Where is he?"

"_I can't tell if it's Arisato-san from here. The fog is _way_ too thick. But I can lead you to it- you and Senpai are the closest group, Aigis! Just turn a bit to your right and-"_

The android was already off like a bullet. The wind howled in her ears as she ran, the fog parting in her wake like the contrails left by an airliner.

"Am I on track?" she asked shortly.

"_Uh, yeah! Actually, you might wanna slow down, 'cause- SERIOUSLY, STOP!"_

The massive shape materialized out of the fog before her, far too close to slow down. With reaction times and athleticism beyond any human, she vaulted straight up over it, flipping gracefully in midair and landing on the other side of the massive Shadow. She skidded to a stop with her weapons all extended in its direction. The creature was shaped like a huge humanoid with black skin, clothed in a white robe with the symbols for love and peace emblazoned on it. It had an ornate peace sign floating above its head, and it extended the first two fingers on its right hand in a "V". Aigis noted the irony.

"I thought I told you not to bother looking for me," Minato commented dryly beside her, looking slightly worse for wear. One arm dangled limply at his side.

"I saw your note," Aigis said with a nod. "However, given that it was a stupid note, I elected to ignore it."

"No TV for a month," Minato sentenced with a smile.

"I suppose you'll just have to come watch TV… with Nanako then, Aigis," Souji said between breaths, panting hard as he jogged out of the fog. "Arisato-san. Good to see you're in good health."

Just as he spoke, a blast of Almighty energy blasted Minato backward.

"Relatively speaking."

"Minato?!" Aigis exclaimed in alarm.

"What I wouldn't give for a Persona that could _heal_," Minato grumbled, rising to his feet. As if on cue, the healing wave of Diarahan swept over him. He flexed the fingers of his formally limp arm experimentally, muttering about Zio nerve damage.

"Yukiko, Chie," Souji greeted. "The others?"

"On their way!" Chie reported. "Not like we need everybody to take down this thing, right- hey!"

She dodged narrowly out of the way of an Agidyne from the seemingly irate Shadow.

"Ya know, on second thought, how about we just leave it alone and get out of here?" she suggested.

"We should defeat it," Minato said, shaking his head. "As much of a moron as this guy is, I get the feeling your 'Investigation Team' would like to talk to him."

"'Guy'? So, this is a person?" Souji asked.

"Can we talk- damn! _Later_?" Minato shouted back, enduring through another Agidyne with Orpheus Telos's natural resistances.

"Right. Tam Lin!"

The spear-wielder in teal shot forward to engage the Shadow. Minato looked curiously at it.

"Pretty sure that's Cu Chulainn."

"No, it's Tam Lin," Souji disagreed.

"Look, just because he finally started wearing blue doesn't mean it's a different Persona. Orpheus Telos!"

"Fire attacks look effective, Yukiko! Black Frost! And Arisato-san, I've _used_ Cu Chulainn. This is a different Persona."

"How's its luck?"

"What? I suppose… not all that good?"

"Yeah, that's Cu Chulainn."

"Hey, partner! Who started the fight without me?" Yosuke joked, running into view while conjuring Jiraiya for a Garudyne.

"Presumably, Hanamura, they wanted to stop me from dying to this thing," Minato said dryly. "But no, they should have waited on you."

"You're pretty damn cranky for a guy whose ass we just saved, Arisato," grumbled Yosuke.

"Your voice still gets on my nerves," replied Minato shortly. "And why is Naoto trying Hamaon on that big Shadow? I swear she seemed smarter in the dream world."

"You make no damn sense…"

"This is Naoto's first _major_ battle, Arisato-san," Souji replied. "She likely isn't aware of their usual negation of those techniques."

"And as the leader, you haven't directed her on this _why?_"

"Minato, stop being aggravating and pay attention!" Aigis shouted, firing off a grenade at the massive Shadow. "The Shadow appears to be preparing a technique!"

"Hanamura started it- hey!" Minato started to protest, then leapt back as Yosuke took a swipe at him with a kunai. "Look, asshole, you may not like me, but that's no reason to try to cut my throat! You _did _start it!"

Aigis avoided a forming Hamaon rune and an Agidyne in one Orgia-assisted jettison leap, getting a view of her attackers from mid-air.

"Souji!" she called out. "Yosuke, Yukiko, and Naoto appear to be Charmed!"

"Partner, cut it out!" Souji shouted at Yosuke, rising off the ground after being tossed around by a Garudyne. "Aigis, what does 'Charmed' mean?"

"You guys seriously never fought a Shadow that could Charm?" Minato asked in disbelief. "You lucky bastards have it easy. It makes your teammates want to kill you. Or worse, in particular instances…"

"How do you cure it?" Souji asked desperately, trying to hold Yosuke's arms above his head while Aigis and Chie contended with the other two. Minato shrugged, conjuring Orpheus Telos to attack the Shadow.

"Do you have any Dis-Charms? Or a Persona that knows Charmdi?"

"No! What _are_ those, even?"

"You all are lucky that you never found something that Charms…" Minato sighed. "I don't know, hit them in the face or something!"

"ON IT!"

A flying chair to the face knocked Yosuke flat. Kanji ran out of the fog and picked it up, hoisting it over his head in preparation.

"Ugh…" Yosuke groaned, blinking slowly. "I feel like I got hit by a chair…"

"Oh, uh." Kanji lowered the chair sheepishly. "Welcome back, Senpai. That Shadow sure hit you hard."

"_Senpai, looks like that weird mind-control thing wore off naturally! Yukiko and Naoto are back to normal!"_ Rise reported.

"Huh. That never happened with Charm," Minato commented casually.

"Kanji-kun, why'd you toss that chair at Yosuke?" Teddie asked in curiosity.

"Shut up, you stupid bear!"

"What?!" Yosuke exclaimed. "Kanji, what the hell?"

"A… Arisato told me to!"

"Can we please _focus_?" Aigis asked in exasperation, unloading a barrage of missiles on the Shadow just as her Orgia Mode forced her into cooldown.

"Right," sighed Minato. "Orpheus Telos! Morning Star!"

The blinding light called forth from Minato's Persona forced all of the Investigation Team to shut their eyes. Upon its fading, they saw no remains of the Shadow, only Namatame, collapsed and unconscious.

"You could have done that this whole time?" Chie asked in exasperated disbelief. Minato just shrugged.

"Sorry," he said, not sounding really so. "Orpheus Telos is a weird one. It seems to have a mind of its own sometimes, and it highly prefers using Agi skills to others. Honestly, the only moves it knew naturally were Fire Amp and Victory Cry. The others came through fusion."

"Arisato-san, we have just a few questions to ask you, while we wait for this person to regain consciousn- huh?" Souji, but was cut off as Aigis shoved past him, storming up to Minato. Minato smiled sheepishly at her as she approached.

"Hey, Aigis, good t-"

While the sound of the slap was absorbed flatly by the fog, the effect was no lesser for it. Minato touched his cheek in astonishment while sitting on the ground he had been knocked to. The android had an _impressive_ arm.

"You _promised_!" Aigis shouted down at him, her face furious. "You _promised_ me, Minato! You promised you wouldn't come down here looking for her, that you'd stay up there with me. Do you know how long we were looking for you?"

"Well, actually-"

"You are a complete idiot!" she continued raging. "You're always so self-sacrificing, like your safety doesn't matter, but it _does to me_! If it was absolutely necessary that you come search out here, at least tell me beforehand so I can help you!"

"Aigis, I… I just wanted-"

"You just wanted to bring her back. I know, Minato. But you're just… you're just so _stupid_ about it!" Aigis took a few deep breaths. "I want her here too, Minato. You are not the only one that misses her. And you are not the only one who has a say in whether you get to do something idiotic to bring her back, because I don't want to lose you, too."

"…You're right, Aigis," Minato said softly, not looking up to meet her eyes. "I'm sorry. I just… I want her back so badly."

Aigis sighed and lifted the man up to his feet, shaking her head slightly.

"Minato… perhaps you should start respecting the sacrifice she made," she said gently. Minato did not respond. Souji stepped forward.

"Aigis, if you're…?" he said vaguely with a gesture, seeking approval to ask Minato some questions. At her nod, he stepped a bit close. "Arisato-san, can you tell us anything from when you were thrown in here?"

Minato looked at him neutrally and shrugged.

"What have you heard already?" he asked.

"My uncle is an officer. He told me that you managed to slip out of the station while no one was watching you. He was honestly less interested in it than some of the folks around town. The story of your… altercation… with Naoto got a bit popular… and exaggerated."

"Naturally," Minato grumbled. "So, your uncle didn't mention anything about a gun?"

"No," Souji said with some honest surprise. "Was there one?"

"Not exactly…" Minato sighed. "Tch, dishonest bastard… alright, to get to the point, some crooked detective came in, tried the "Good Cop, Dumb Cop" routine on me with him playing both roles, and snapped when I called him out on being a deceitful ass. He smashed my head into the table and somehow managed to get me into the TV. The head trauma made it difficult to tell exactly how it went down, but that's the gist of it."

The entire Investigation team seemed to be waiting with bated breath.

"What was the name of this officer, Arisato-san?" Naoto asked. Minato scratched at his neck.

"Ah… Adachi, I think. Something Adachi. Tora or something. Didn't pay too close attention, honestly."

"Short, dark hair?" Souji clarified. "Rather… goofy-looking?"

"Yeah, that's him," Minato confirmed. "You know him?"

"We've… met," Souji said hesitantly. "You're sure you have the name right? Tohru Adachi?"

Minato nodded in affirmation. Souji sighed.

"We're taking this guy's word for it, then?" Yosuke said. "I mean, no offense, Arisato, but you're the guy who claimed Naoto was his sister."

"None. Taken," Minato gritted out sarcastically. "Why don't you just interrogate him, then?"

"It isn't a bad lead in any case," Naoto said, acting as a mediator. "We can see if we can catch him slipping up."

"You're going after him?" Minato asked to clarify. At Souji and Naoto's nods, he returned the nod. "I'd like to go with you, then."

"Minato?" Aigis gasped.

"I owe that guy some payback," Minato explained. "I'd like to at least be there to see him get locked up. And not just that… I want to make sure you're all treating Aigis alright, too."

"Better than you were," Yosuke mumbled just under his breath.

"We'd be glad for the… temporary assistance, Arisato-san," Souji said, taking up the role of peacemaker. "At the least, your role as a witness may encourage Adachi to confess."

Minato nodded.

"Then I suppose I'll meet with you all… where, exactly?"

* * *

"Must you all do _everything_ here?" Minato asked in exasperation. The group had gathered once again in the Junes food court. "We're here to apprehend a serial murderer, but we look like we just need a bite to eat."

"This is where Adachi will be," Souji replied calmly. "He always does his grocery shopping today."

"How do you even know that…?"

Yukiko giggled.

"Souji-kun knows _everyone's_ schedule. We've stopped questioning it."

The grey-haired boy just shrugged, keeping a careful eye on the entrance. Minato sipped at his soda, offering another question.

"So, where are the police?"

He got some questioning looks, to which he sighed.

"You know, the police. We aren't planning on walking him to the station ourselves, are we? Are we seriously planning on arresting an officer _ourselves_? Doesn't anyone here know an officer personally at least that they can get to listen? Seta, isn't your uncle one?"

"He's Adachi's partner."

"Figures," muttered Minato.

"Chill out already, Arisato," Yosuke sighed. "We have a six-foot tall muscle-bound punk all the police are scared of, a gun-toting detective, and a super-strong, totally cute robot. What's Adachi gonna do?"

"Shoot you, if I have any luck…" mumbled Minato under his breath, then continued in an audible tone. "The point is, everyone we have confronting him is aware of the paranormal things he's doing. Therefore he has nothing to lose by _doing_ anything paranormal. If he can put people into that world, he probably has a Persona. He wouldn't summon it in front of another officer, probably. But with just us?"

"We ain't exactly gonna let him get into the TV. We ain't stupid," Kanji said, frowning at Minato. Minato frowned right back.

"I suppose none of you can summon in the real world without any tools?" he asked.

"Well, duh," Chie said lightly, starting to frown herself. "That's not possible, right?"

Minato shook his head.

"It is. We had a member- our scanner, like Kujikawa- who could. But maybe it's rare enough. I'm not even sure I could. Aigis can, but she has a built-in device…"

"He's here," Souji said quietly, interrupting Minato's mutterings. "Everyone. Let's go."

Minato stayed out of sight, in the back of the group, as they moved to intercept Adachi in front of the megamart's front doors. The officer frowned upon seeing them.

"Hey, shouldn't you kids be in school? You aren't _all_ skipping, right?" He smiled. "Nah, you're good kids. A little nosey, but pretty decent. I guess school must have cancelled. So what's up?"

"Officer Tohru Adachi. We have a few statements, and some questions to ask you," Naoto said formally. Minato sighed. He knew this was necessary- some form of hard evidence apart from an out-of-town witness claiming he was 'thrown into a TV' was needed for a conviction. If only it weren't so tedious…

"Hm? Uh, alright… let's make it quick, though. I really shouldn't be grocery shopping on the clock," Adachi joked. "Still, there's so little to do on-duty at the moment."

"We located and questioned Taro Namatame, whom I understand was formally a suspect in the serial murders," Naoto continued. "He admitted to being responsible for the disappearance of several of the missing persons this year, including Amagi-san, Tatsumi-san, Kujikawa-san, and myself. He had this deranged thought that he was 'saving us.'"

Adachi scowled and smacked his fist into his palm.

"So, that settles it, then. That crazy bastard- oops, excuse my language- has been responsible for everything all along! Boy, you kids are lucky you got out safe. Good job coming to the cops about this!"

"A moment longer, if you will, Adachi-san," Naoto said calmly. Adachi stopped in his tracks. "While he confessed freely to _those_ disappearances, he claimed innocence in the disappearance of two others- Mitsuo Kubo and Minato Arisato."

"Oh, the two escapees?" Adachi laughed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, those were both kinda my fault. Jeez, Dojima-san reamed me for those… hey, at least the Mitsuo kid turned up! And I guess that creepy Arisato guy just ran for it back to wherever he came from."

"He also claimed innocence for the murders themselves," Naoto continued smoothly. "According to him, his actions, as misguided as they were, were intended to protect people from the _actual_ murderer."

Adachi scoffed, shaking his head.

"Man, the things some people will say to get out of trouble. Two people disappear for a while, then turn up dead. Then it turns out he's making people disappear for a while, but he's _not_ the killer? How stupid does he think we are? Boy, good detective work, Shirogane-san. I dunno how you got it out of him, but you cinched this case up! So where is he?"

"One final point if you would, Adachi-san," Naoto interrupted. "Namatame claimed that someone in the police force whom he spoke to over the phone _encouraged_ his actions. That when he called in regards to others being in danger, he was told to 'rescue them himself.'"

"These people get crazier and crazier…" Adachi sighed. "First that Kubo kid killing one guy and claiming he killed others, and now Namatame killing two guys and claiming the police made him do it. Are we done here yet?"

"To be frank, Adachi-san, I have my doubts over Namatame being the culprit," replied Naoto. "He has, according to the case file, a strong alibi for the first two murders. And none of the disappearances attributed to him resulted in anyone's death."

"Well…" Adachi trailed off, glancing around. "I mean, we should bring him in anyway, right? Just to check those things. So where is he?"

"Actually, I have a different suspect in mind," Naoto continued as if she had not been interrupted. "One who was present around both victims in official capacity. One who may make Namatame's stories make more sense."

"…What do you mean? You're making less sense right now, Shirogane," Adachi said, his eyes still darting around.

"Adachi-san, you were _very_ quick to jump onto the idea of Namatame being the culprit," Naoto noted, her eyes narrowing. "Despite the evidence against him, and the almost irrelevant information I presented you, you seemed to believe that it 'settled' the matter. How, I wonder, did what I say 'settle' anything?"

"Wh-what? What are you trying to imply?" Adachi asked angrily.

"What're ya tryin' to hide, Adachi?" Kanji rumbled, stepping closer to him. Adachi took a step back, his head whipping around.

"L-Look, you kids are out of your mind. Get out of my way!"

"Adachi," Minato addressed, stepping into view. He smiled slightly at Adachi's sudden panic. "Answer the question."

Adachi stopped scanning the area, standing perfectly still. Everyone felt a surge of relief, seeing that he had no intention of running. Aigis, however, starting looking around herself, wondering what Adachi saw. The answer seemed quite simple- nothing. It was the middle of the day. Children were at school. Adults, at work. The dismal clouds seemed to discourage shopping housewives. The front door of the megamart was devoid of witnesses.

"Arisato," Adachi greeted, his voice losing that cheerful mask and growing dark. "Guess you got out of there too, huh? Was hoping that I could get you by tossing you in right before it got foggy. Boy, these kids got to you _quick_. Guess you're their ace-in-the-hole, huh?"

"Something like that," Minato responded cautiously.

"Funny," Adachi chuckled. "You're mine, too. Thanks for the gift, and the tip on how to use it."

With that, he reached into his jacket, withdrawing what _looked_ like a gun… but what three of the people standing there knew full well was not. He placed it to his temple.

"Magatsu Izanagi!"

"Athena!"

CRASH

The two Personae, one glowing faintly with a blue light, the other seething menacingly in red, formed in the open pavilion. However, Adachi's Persona was called ever so slightly sooner, and that, in the end, changed things. The Ziodyne roared forward at the group of teens, and Athena could do naught but stand firm between them with her shield. The Hellenic Persona was struck down with ease by the element it could not bear, and the backlash knocked the group in all directions.

* * *

Kanji was the first to rise, easily shaking off the damage. He caught but a brief glimpse of Adachi sprinting past, through the doors, into the megamart.

"Dammit, get back here, you son of a-!" he roared, tearing after the crooked officer.

Kanji tore after the madman like, uh… like a madman. It was hard to think of similes when chasing after a guy who murdered two people. Closer, closer. He thanked his long legs, as he gained slightly on Adachi with every second. Closer, closer. They were running on a pretty familiar path, though. Closer, closer. Wait a minute! He was heading for the electronics section. Closer, closer. Adachi shoved an old woman out of the way. Closer, closer. They reached that massive TV. Adachi vaulted cleanly over the stand without breaking stride, disappearing almost entirely into its screen…

Except for the sleeve Kanji clung to with an iron grip. The pull was heavy- because of the fall, Adachi had to be being assisted by gravity. The freshman blond, however, gave no yield.

"You ain't… gettin' away… that easy," Kanji grunted out, giving a mighty pull and managing to grab onto Adachi's arm itself. Little by little, he reeled him in, the arm becoming more visible. He had to pull him out before someone came by.

**BANG**

"AH!"

Adachi fell completely into the TV, the ripple on the screen fading away. Kanji fell back, clutching his shoulder with a pained expression. The sounds of panicked screams and people running reached his ears over his own grunts of pain.

"Kanji! Are you alright?" Souji asked in his own panic, running up to the bleeding boy.

"Dammit Senpai, go after him!" Kanji managed out. "He's gettin' away!"

"Not a chance," Souji assured. "We _are_ going into the TV world, though."

"Kanji-kun!"

"Kanji!"

"Yosuke, Chie, help me get him into the TV," Souji instructed firmly. "Yukiko, get ready to heal him as much as you can."

The group ventured into the TV carefully, supporting the injured Kanji to the best of their abilities. He winced as they hit the ground of the TV world's "atrium." Minato followed shortly after, having attended to Aigis and made sure she was alright. He looked upon the scene he came upon.

Kanji, the tall, tough young man, laid on the ground bleeding, gasping with pain. Yukiko gave her all to heal him as everyone watched with worried, grim faces.

"_How many times have I seen this?"_

He watched silently a few more moments, as the bullet wound shrank and ceased its bleeding. A round, puckered scar was all remaining. Before everyone's relieved faces, Kanji held up the remains of the bullet that had been in his shoulder.

"So, like… you think it would make a better necklace than the one I got, Senpai?" he joked.

"Imbecile," Naoto sighed, though she smiled the same as everyone else. Kanji just chuckled and rubbed his tender shoulder. Minato continued watching the friends celebrate his safety as Aigis became the last one to join them.

"Are they all alright?" she asked quietly in an aside to Minato. He nodded.

"Kanji got shot. They healed him. No real damage."

"Adachi got away?"

"…Yeah. You think they'd mind if I stuck around just a _bit_ longer? Just… to catch Adachi, of course. Still need my revenge on him."

"You have no other reasons?"

The image of a long red peacoat and a beanie superimposed itself over Kanji to Minato's eyes.

"No, I have no other reasons."

* * *

**Two chapters to go! 8D**


	5. Discontinued

Hello, friends and enemies! Mostly friends I hope. I'm glad you've been following me all this time, and I'm very thankful for my loyal fans, but, alas, my time to say goodbye has come. I feel nothing for this story anymore. The Fool's Turmoil is going to be, thereby, discontinued.

If any of you is interested, you can follow me in Fiction Press, where I'll begin to post today my original story, a fantasy novel series set in a Rust and Blood environment called 'Of Crows and Ferrets'. If you liked TFT, I'm pretty sure you'll like it.

Well, I think that's all I have to say for now.

Many thanks to all of you for having followed me all along, but it's time for me to move on with stuff that actually belongs to me.

Tootaloo I guess 8D;


End file.
